De 65e Hongerspelen
by Marie999
Summary: Dit is een SYOT verhaal. De 65e Hongerspelen zijn begonnen! De 24 Tributen maken zich klaar voor de ultieme strijd en streven allemaal naar de felbegeerde hoofdprijs: overleven.*OPEN*
1. Introductie

Hallo iedereen!

Dit is een SYOT verhaal. 24 Tributen, 24 verhalen, 24 verschillende POV's. Je kan je eigen Tribuut volgen doorheen zijn of haar Spelen en hem/haar steunen door sponsorgiften! (Of gewoon veel reviews ^^)

De opzet van het verhaal is vrijwel gelijk aan de opzet van de boeken. Elke Boete wordt afzonderlijk beschreven, maar daarna bevatten de hoofdstukken meerdere POV's.

Er zijn nog enkele plaatsen vrij, dus als je geïnteresseerd bent, aarzel dan zeker niet om het inschrijvingsformulier in te vullen. Hoe origineler, hoe liever :) Je kan dit terugvinden op mijn profiel.

Tributenlijst  


D1 Jongen: Vixx Sicarius (17) - Serenetie-Ishida  
D1 Meisje: Yiste Fawn (17) - evalovespeeta

D2 Jongen: Midas Tollak (18) - Jade Lammourgy  
D2 Meisje: Medea O'Donovan (17) - LeviAntonius

D3 Jongen: Louis Hendreson (12) - Tiger outsider  
D3 Meisje: Philtre Stern (13) - Serenetie-Ishida

D4 Jongen: Fenris Calder (18) - MyWeirdWorld  
D4 meisje: Emmie-lyn Gotharte (17) - greendiamond123

D5 Jongen: Erom Castaye (15) - leakingpenholder  
D5 Meisje: Victa Condro (15) - Zacksteel

D6 Jongen: Mentho Hill (16) - Indontknow  
D6 Meisje: - Sakura Nobunaga (15) - Livingtreetrunk

D7 Jongen: Jorge de Burgos (18) - SirWalsingham  
D7 Meisje: Ylva Velius (13) - Jade Lammourgy

D8 Jongen: Liam Needle (18) - Zacksteel  
D8 Meisje: Ilyana Collins (15) - MadeBy Mel

D9 Jongen: Dice Murray (13) - leakingpenholder  
D9 Meisje: Antla Cataleyn (15) - LeviAntonius

D10 Jongen: Andy Travis (18) - Azmidiske87  
D10 Meisje: Jessica Westers (15) - Lyannen

D11 Jongen: Oliver Gardan (14) - Strawberrychickk  
D11 Meisje: Selysa Gilton (16) - Marie999

D12 Jongen:  
D12 Meisje: Beau Lores (14) - Tiger outsider

* * *

Het Sponsorsysteem

Het Sponsorsysteem werkt aan de hand van een puntentelling. Je kan punten verdienen en vervolgens met je verzamelde punten een sponsorgift sturen naar een Tribuut. (Uiteraard pas vanaf wanneer de Tributen zich in de Arena bevinden) Misschien kan je op die manier wel het verschil tussen leven en dood bepalen, of je favoriete Tribuut de overwinning bezorgen!

Punten verdien je als volgt:

- Als je een Tribuut hebt ingezonden, krijg je 6 punten.  
- Als je het verhaal 'followed' krijg je 4 punten.  
- Als je een review plaatst, krijg je 2 punten.  
- Als je een uitgebreide review plaatst, krijg je 3 punten.

Het is niet altijd eenvoudig om de grens te trekken tussen een gewone en een uitgebreide review, maar ik probeer dit zo objectief en consequent mogelijk te doen. Moest je hier vragen of opmerkingen over hebben, laat het dan zeker weten.

Wat en hoe je precies kan sponsoren, volgt later nog!


	2. Proloog

Ik zal in mijn eerste post de namen van de reeds ingezonden tributen bijvoegen om het allemaal wat overzichtelijker te maken. Maar er zijn nog veel plaatsen vrij! :) De puntentelling (voor het sponsorsysteem) wordt waarschijnlijk opgenomen in het eerste echte hoofdstuk.

Hier volgt alvast de proloog. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden :) Reacties/vragen/tips/... zijn altijd zeer welkom!

* * *

**0. Proloog**

**Arianne Levian (29) – Spelmaker**

Een azuurblauwe lok van mijn zorgvuldig opgestoken haar kwam los, en verstrooid stopte ik het achter mijn rechteroor. Nauwelijks afgeleid sloeg ik de pagina van het boek om en las geconcentreerd de volgende regels. Mijn ogen waren zodanig vermoeid dat de gouden lettertjes in eerste instantie leken te zweven op de groenkleurige bladzijden. Ik kneep mijn zwaar opgemaakte ogen dicht en opende ze na enkele seconden weer. Nu was alles tenminste leesbaar.

En daar stond het. Ik had het gevonden.

Een zucht van opluchting en pure blijdschap verliet mijn mond. Ik leunde even achterover in de rood lederen fauteuil en voelde hoe mijn verkrampte ledematen zich weer enigszins ontspanden. Ik kon het echter niet langer verdragen te blijven zitten en stond op. Ijsberend liep ik door de grote kamer.

Ik had het gevonden. Na meer dan tien lange jaren had ik het uiteindelijk gevonden.

_Het krachtveld is een van de meest fundamentele aspecten van een Arena. Veelal is gebleken dat het onontbeerlijk is voor een goed en vlekkeloos verloop van de Spelen. Een krachtveld maken vereist uiterst precies werk en jarenlange ervaring. Een enkele fout kan namelijk desastreuze gevolgen hebben. Enkel een getrainde Energiewetenschapper van het Capitool is in staat een krachtveld in werking te stellen.  
Om de energie te bekomen die nodig is voor een krachtveld, wordt een grote explosie in gang gezet. Hiervoor gebruikt men in laboratoria geproduceerde explosieven (pagina 359). De energie die vervolgens vrijkomt wordt opgevangen met een Energetor (pagina 374). Ten slotte moet men handmatig het gewenste gebied van deze gekanaliseerde energie voorzien (pagina 398).  
N.B. Er zijn verschillende gradaties in de sterkte van een krachtveld. Door meer of minder energie toe te voegen, kan men de sterkte respectievelijk laten toe – of afnemen._

En het enige wat ik moest doen, was het laboratorium binnendringen. Maar dat was strikt verboden voor onbevoegden, net als de geheime bibliotheek. Om naar binnen te gaan had je de toestemming van de Raad van Bestuur van de Hongerspelen nodig.

Het leek allemaal zo makkelijk. Maar ik wist wel dat het dat niet zou zijn. De Raad van Bestuur zou uiteraard niet zomaar toestemmen met mijn plan. Dat zou niemand in dit vervloekte Capitool_. _Maar daar liet ik me niet door tegenhouden. Nu ik eindelijk de kennis had gevonden waar ik zo wanhopig naar op zoek was geweest, zou ik me niet laten stoppen door een paar arrogante Capitoolbewoners. Ik had me ook niet laten tegenhouden door de Vredebewakers aan de ingang van de geheime bibliotheek. Dus veel moeilijker kon het toch niet meer worden?

Een harde klop op de deur wekte me ruw uit mijn gedachten. Ik sloeg het dikke boek zorgvuldig dicht en liep langzaam naar de glazen deur. Uiterst beheerst opende ik de voordeur en liet de vrouw die buiten stond te wachten met een vriendelijke glimlach binnen.

'Dorya, wat een leuke verrassing!' riep ik enthousiast uit en ik omhelsde haar hartelijk.

De vrouw glimlachte stralend en betrad mijn ruime woning. Haar haren en lippen waren mintgroen geverfd en in haar wenkbrauwen zaten tientallen kleine smaragden verwerkt. Haar huid had een onnatuurlijk gebruinde tint, waardoor haar roomwitte hoepeljurkje er nog sterker mee contrasteerde. Maar naar Capitoolse normen zag zij er nog best sober uit. Net als ik.

'Ik heb fantastisch nieuws, Arianne!' zei ze opgewonden, nadat we beiden plaats hadden genomen op de bank. Ik schikte de kussens wat beter achter mijn vermoeide rug en wachtte totdat Dorya de reden van haar bezoek zou onthullen.

'Vertel op!' zei ik al even enthousiast.

Mijn Capitoolse vriendin nam een van mijn handen in de hare en keek me met haar purperen ogen indringend aan. 'Nelius is benoemd tot Hoofdspelmaker van de 65e Hongerspelen!'

'Proficiat! Wat geweldig,' stamelde ik.

'Ik kon het echt niet geloven! President Snow heeft hem persoonlijk benoemd. Ik wist echt niet wat ik hoorde toen hij het vertelde. En hij is een van de jongste Hoofdspelmakers ooit! Hij zei gisteren nog tegen me dat...'

Ik liet Dorya doorpraten, maar luisterde al lang niet meer. Ik wist dat haar man een Spelmaker was, net als Dorya en ikzelf. Maar dit maakte alles veel ingewikkelder.

Hij was dan wel een Capitoolbewoner, hij was tevens de man van mijn beste vriendin. Maar zij is ook een Capitoolbewoner, fluisterde een stemmetje in mijn hoofd.

En ik, wie ben ik dan? schoot het door mijn hoofd. Was ik nog steeds de jonge vrouw uit District drie, of was ik de zoveelste oppervlakkige Capitoolbewoner? Ik was veranderd de laatste jaren.

'Arianne?'

Dorya gaf me een zacht duwtje tegen mijn bovenarm en wekte me uit mijn overpeinzingen. Ik toverde een glimlach tevoorschijn op mijn lichtrode lippen en zag dat die haar maar gedeeltelijk gerust wist te stellen.

'Het spijt me, ik raakte even verzonken in gedachten.'

Dorya knikte, maar keek me nog steeds een beetje bezorgd en verbaasd aan.

'Heeft hij al een idee voor de Arena?' vroeg ik, meer om het gesprek weer op gang te brengen dan uit interesse. Maar mijn plan slaagde, want Dorya begon meteen enthousiast te vertellen over alle ideeën die ze al hadden besproken. Ik hoorde haar uitweiden over een Arena met vier thema's en liet mijn gedachten opnieuw de vrije loop.

Binnen minder dan één jaar tijd zouden er opnieuw vierentwintig onschuldige kinderen de dood in worden gejaagd, en mijn beste vriendin was dolgelukkig omdat haar man zou mogen bepalen op welke gruwelijke manier ze dit jaar zouden worden vermoord.

Ik had niet veel tijd meer. Ik had de sleutel gevonden om het Capitool ten val te brengen. En dat ging ik doen. Ook als dat betekende dat Dorya en haar man verloren waren.

Ze hadden hun lot over zichzelf afgeroepen toen ze mijn Doran de Arena instuurden. Nu zullen ze boeten. En mijn wraak zal suikerzoet zijn.


	3. Boete District 1

**Boete District 1**

**Yiste Fawn (17) – District 1**

Zijn sterke arm lag stevig om mijn middel geslagen. Onbewust drukte ik me nog wat dichter tegen zijn warme lichaam aan. Hij mompelde iets onverstaanbaars en opende zijn prachtige, azuurblauwe ogen. Ik verdronk erin, en begon alweer weg te dromen over onze zalige nacht.

'Ik moet gaan, Yiste,' zei hij abrupt. Hij duwde me van zich af en sloeg de dekens weg. De kille lucht maakte mijn naakte lichaam aan het rillen. Ik nestelde me weer in de zachte dekens en greep zijn arm vast.

'Kom weer bij me liggen,' zei ik zacht, maar eisend. Hij mocht nog niet weggaan. Ik had hem nodig.

Geërgerd ontworstelde hij zich uit mijn greep en stapte uit bed. Hij bukte zich en begon zijn verschillende kledingstukken bij elkaar te zoeken. Ze lagen in een wanordelijke hoop op de houten vloer verspreid.

Ik negeerde mijn boosheid en stapte ook uit bed. Ik liep naar hem toe en hielp hem bij het aantrekken van zijn enigszins gekreukte kostuum. Met mijn vaardige handen trachtte ik de plooien eruit te strijken en hem zo weer de presentabele look van bedrijfsdirecteur aan te meten. Hij onderging het gedwee gedurende enkele seconden, maar verloor al snel zijn geduld.

'Stop nu, Yiste. Ik moet echt vertrekken.'

Ik pruilde. 'Blijf nog even,' smeekte ik, de opkomende paniek onderdrukkend.

'Je weet dat dat niet gaat. Mijn vrouw komt over een uurtje thuis en ik moet de kinderen nog ophalen.'

Jaloezie bande alle andere gevoelens uit. Ik vocht om mijn zelfbeheersing niet te verliezen.

'Je vrouw kan hen toch ophalen. Het zijn haar kinderen.'

'En de mijne,' zei hij bot. 'We zien elkaar later wel.'

De paniek borrelde verder in me op. Hij mocht niet weggaan. Nog niet. Hij moest bij me blijven en beloven terug te komen. Altijd. Ik wilde dat hij altijd bij me terug zou komen. Ik hield van hem.

'Wanneer zie ik je weer?' vroeg ik zo rustig mogelijk, maar mijn ademhaling versnelde reeds. Om mijn aandacht van het paniekerige gevoel af te leiden, begon ik mijn bruine, golvende haren te kammen met mijn vingers. Het hielp niet.

Hij zuchtte demonstratief. 'Dat weet ik niet. Ik moet het thuis kunnen regelen.'

Dat was de druppel. Hoe kón hij het over een thuis hebben in mijn bijzin? De woede overmande me. Ik kon hem niet verliezen. Niet aan háár. Hij was toch van mij? Ik hield van hem.

'Scott, alsjeblieft... Blijf bij me.' Ik legde mijn hand nadrukkelijk op de onderste knoop van zijn hemd. 'Alsjeblieft?' herhaalde ik, terwijl mijn vingers met de knoop prutsten en ik mijn nog steeds naakte lichaam tegen hem aan drukte. 'Alsjeblieft?'

Het leek te lukken. Ik zag de blik in zijn ogen veranderen. Er was niet langer irritatie in te lezen. Enkel lust, verlangen en liefde. Hij hield van me, net zoveel als ik van hem hield. Natuurlijk zou hij bij me blijven. Er verscheen een gelukzalige glimlach op mijn volle lippen.

Ruw draaide hij zich van me weg. Hij nam plaats op mijn bed en begon zijn schoenen aan te trekken. Met zijn slanke vingers legde hij een paar snelle knopen in de veters.

'Wat doe je?' vroeg ik verward.

'Zoals ik al zei, ik moet vertrekken.' De irritatie verscheen weer op zijn knappe gezicht. Zijn mooie ogen keken me aan zonder een sprankje genegenheid. Ik begreep het niet. Hij hield toch van mij?

'Ga niet,' smeekte ik opnieuw. Het werd steeds moeilijker de paniek de baas te blijven. Hij mocht niet weggaan. Ik wilde bij hem blijven.

'Yiste,' zei hij, proberend zijn geduld te bewaren, 'Jij kan doen wat je wilt, maar ik ben getrouwd en heb kinderen. Ik heb verplichtingen.'

'Verlaat je vrouw dan,' smeekte ik zacht. 'Kies voor mij.'

Scott schudde bijna onmerkbaar zijn hoofd. Hij nam me in zijn armen en drukte een kus op mijn verwarde haren. 'Ach, schatje van me, dat kan toch niet. Dat wil ik niet.'

Ik rukte me los uit zijn omhelzing. 'Dat wíl je niet?'

Hij knikte. 'Dat begrijp je toch. Ik moet nu echt gaan.'

Vol angst keek ik hem aan. Waarom verliet hij me? Hij moest bij me blijven. We zouden altijd samen blijven. Ik kon niet leven zonder hem aan mijn zijde. Ik hield van hem.

'Waarom wil je niet voor mij kiezen?' vroeg ik, met mijn kaken op elkaar geklemd om niet te gaan schreeuwen. Mijn armen hingen nutteloos langs mijn lichaam. Ik rilde nog steeds, maar niet van de kou.

Scott zuchtte opnieuw. 'Ik hou van mijn vrouw en mijn kinderen.'

Ik besefte aanvankelijk niet dat ik op de grond was gezakt. Ik trok mijn knieën op en sloeg mijn bevende armen eromheen. Mijn bonzende hoofd liet ik rusten op mijn armen. Waarom zei hij hij dat hij van haar hield? Hij hield van mij. Ik had zijn liefde voor mij in zijn ogen gezien.

'Je houdt van mij,' zei ik uitdagend. Hij kon het niet ontkennen. Ik wist dat het de waarheid was.

Opeens voelde ik zijn arm weer om me heen. 'Mijn kleine schatje toch.'

'Je houdt van me,' zei ik opnieuw, met een smekende ondertoon in mijn stem.

Hij glimlachte. 'Ik hou van je mooie gezichtje en dat afgetrainde lichaam van je, en ook van dat ene rokje dat je daarnet droeg en...'

Ik sloeg hem recht in zijn gezicht. Hard. Ik hoorde zijn neus breken en zag het bloed er schrikbarend snel uit stromen.

Woedend kwam ik overeind. Hoe kón hij zo over me praten? Alsof ik enkel een avontuurtje voor hem was geweest, alsof ik zo'n goedkoop type was. Hoe kón hij?

'Ik geef je nog één kans de waarheid te vertellen. Zeg dat je van me houdt en voor mij kiest.'

Hij keek me kwaad aan, zijn hand tegen zijn hevig bloedende neus drukkend. 'Nee.'

'Je verlaat je vrouw niet?'

'Nee.'

'Ik kan het wel makkelijker voor je maken. Ze houdt van lange wandelingen, toch? Mensen kunnen verdwijnen tijdens zo'n wandeling. Soms zelfs voorgoed.' Mijn stem klonk kil. Ik voelde me kil.

'Je bent gestoord, Yiste. Echt gestoord! Ik wil je nooit meer zien.' Hij liep naar de deur, en duwde de klink naar beneden. De paniek keerde in alle hevigheid weer. Hij mocht niet weggaan. Ik wilde bij hem blijven. Ik hield van hem. En hij van mij. Hij begreep het niet. Ik kon hem gelukkig maken.

'Scott!' Ik rende naar hem toe, maar het was te laat. Hij trok de deur met een klap achter zich dicht en liet me alleen met mijn ellende.

'Ik hou van je,' fluisterde ik tegen de gesloten deur. 'Ik hou van je, laat me niet alleen.' Ik rolde me op in foetushouding en bleef zo gedurende lange tijd bewegingsloos op het onopgemaakte bed liggen. Mijn gedachten draaiden in kringetjes rond. Scott had me verlaten. Hij hield niet van me. Hij had me verlaten, net als alle anderen. Ze hadden nooit van me gehouden. Niet van mij. Nooit van mij.

'Ik haat je,' zei ik uiteindelijk. En ik wist dat het de waarheid was. Ik haatte hem. Ik haatte hen allemaal.

* * *

**Vixx Sicarius (17) – District 1**

Met een laatste woeste uithaal sloeg ik het gehavende zwaard uit zijn handen. Zwaar ademend liet hij zich op de grond zakken en leverde zich aan mijn genade over. Het zweet stroomde in kleine riviertjes van zijn voorhoofd naar beneden en drupte in zijn eveneens doorweekte shirt. Ik grijnsde vol leedvermaak en keek neer op mijn verslagen tegenstander.

'Verdomme, Sicarius, je bent beter dan ik dacht,' pufte hij, zijn beide handen tegen zijn zij drukkend.

Ik gromde een antwoord en hielp mijn gevallen trainer overeind. Als kind had ik altijd naar hem opgekeken, hem verafgoodt en hem zelfs stiekem gadegeslagen terwijl hij zijn vaardigheden met het zwaard of een ander wapen aanscherpte. Maar nu had ik hem verslagen. Ik was beter dan hem. Ik was beter dan iedereen hier.

'Wie heeft je die opwaartse stootbeweging aangeleerd? Dat is een nuttige techniek.' Zijn ademhaling werd alweer regelmatig en hij keek me geïnteresseerd aan. Ondanks zijn recente nederlaag, stond hij met opgeheven hoofd naast me. Eens een trainer, altijd een trainer.

Alvorens antwoord te geven op zijn vraag, schoof ik een rekkertje van mijn arm af en ving mijn lange, zwarte haren erin. Tijdens een zwaardgevecht kwamen ze altijd los, maar ik droeg ze het liefst in een staart.

'Mijn vader,' antwoordde ik uiteindelijk kort. 'Het richt meer schade aan bij de tegenstander en het kost weinig inspanning.'

'Ja, inderdaad.' De trainer weidde uit over de voor – en nadelen van bepaalde technieken in het zwaardvechten, maar ik verloor al snel mijn aandacht. Tenslotte had ik hem net verslagen, dus waarom zou ik dan luisteren? Ik overtrof hem op alle gebieden. Zijn raad had ik niet langer nodig.

Ik keek de trainingszaal even rond en lachte spottend naar een paar twaalfjarige meisjes die hopeloos slecht waren met de werpmessen. Ze misten hun doel keer op keer.

Waardeloze nietsnutten waren het. Allemaal. Zelfs de trainer was geen partij voor mij.

'Dus dit jaar doe je het, he?' vroeg de trainer abrupt. Ik knikte.

Vandaag was het mijn dag. Mijn Boete. Mijn glorie. Niets of niemand zou die nog van me kunnen afnemen. Dit jaar was ik op alles voorbereid. Geen onaangename verrassingen deze keer. Dit werd mijn jaar.

Ik knarsetandde opnieuw bij de herinnering aan de laatste Boete. De gezichten van de drie jongens stonden voor eeuwig op mijn netvlies gebrand. Ze hadden hun krachten moeten bundelen om me tegen de grond te werken en hun kameraad de benodigde tijd te geven om te vrijwilligen. Die ongelooflijke sukkel. Hij had het niet eens tot de laatste acht gehaald.

Maar ze hadden een hoge prijs betaald voor de onvergeeflijke vergissing die ze hadden begaan. Een voor één had ik de jongens opgespoord en laten boeten. Ik proefde de heerlijke smaak van hun angst nog steeds op mijn tong als ik eraan terugdacht. Hun bloedstollende kreten waren de mooiste muziek die ik ooit gehoord had. Als ik mijn ogen sloot, kon ik de weeïge geur van hun bloed nog ruiken.

'Vixx!' De luide kreet wekte me ruw uit mijn zoete herinneringen. Ik keek kwaad om me heen en zag Thor vanaf de andere kant van de zaal enthousiast naar me zwaaien. Hij hield een lange speer in zijn hand en wilde klaarblijkelijk dat ik naar zijn worp kwam kijken.

Ik zuchtte geërgerd, maar liep alsnog naar mijn jongere broer toe. Bij hem aangekomen, knikte ik kort. Het speerwerpen was één van mijn vele specialiteiten. Ontelbare uren had ik doorgebracht in deze hoek van de trainingszaal. Hele weken had ik besteed aan het perfectioneren van mijn balans en werpsnelheid.

Thor ging in de juiste positie staan en woog de speer in zijn hand. Hij fixeerde zijn doel, de stropop, en nam een kleine aanloop. Alvorens te werpen, minderde hij even vaart om beter grip te krijgen op zijn wapen. Op het allerlaatste moment sloot hij zijn ogen, bracht zijn arm naar voren en liet de lange speer een sierlijke boog beschrijven, alvorens ze recht in het hart van de stropop belandde. Hij juichte triomfantelijk en keek me glunderend aan.

'Als dat een Tribuut met een beetje hersenen was geweest, was je nu dood,' zei ik kortaf en luid genoeg, zodat onze omstaanders het ook konden horen.

'Ik raakte hem recht in zijn hart,' sputterde Thor verontwaardigd.

'Je bent te langzaam. Stropoppen vechten niet terug. Tributen wel. In de Arena krijg je geen tijd om je doel opnieuw te fixeren, of je wapen beter in de hand te nemen. Traagheid betekent sterven.'

Verslagen keek hij naar de grond.

'We moeten vertrekken,' sprak ik afgemeten. 'Ik wil niet te laat komen.' Thor knikte en ruimde zijn gebruikte speren op. Hij zwaaide nog even naar een paar jongere kinderen, en liep toen achter me aan de trainingszaal uit. Ik stapte heel stevig door, waardoor hij bijna moest rennen om me bij te kunnen houden.

'Ben ik zo slecht?' vroeg hij stil en hij probeerde me tijdens het lopen aan te kijken.

Geïrriteerd keek ik hem aan. 'Niet heel slecht, maar zeker niet goed genoeg,' blafte ik kortaf. Thor was nog maar twaalf jaar oud, maar toch stonden onze ouders erop dat we samen trainden. Op sommige momenten kon ik hen daar hartgrondig om vervloeken. Ik had echt geen behoefte aan de onzekerheden en angsten van een kind. Ik had zelf al zorgen genoeg. Zeker vandaag.

'Ga je echt vrijwilligen, Vixx?' vroeg mijn broertje opeens.

Ik bromde een bevestigend antwoord en versnelde mijn pas nog wat meer. We moesten ons haasten om niet te laat te komen. Mijn ouders zouden vast al nerveus op me staan wachten. Ze wisten hoe belangrijk deze dag was. Tenslotte hadden zij me geleerd van de Spelen te houden.

* * *

**Yiste Fawn (17) – District 1**

Mijn spiegelbeeld staarde me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Geconcentreerd bracht ik nog wat donkere oogschaduw aan rond mijn hazelbruine ogen en stiftte mijn volle lippen rozenrood. Mijn lange, golvende haren omlijsten mijn smalle gezicht en benadrukten mijn scherpe kin. Tevreden knikte ik.

Met soepele bewegingen liep ik naar de grote inloopkast aan de rechterzijde van mijn kamer. Ik had al lang besloten welke jurk ik zou aantrekken, dus besteedde ik verder geen aandacht aan alle andere kledij. Ik haalde het zwarte jurkje tevoorschijn en liet de zachte stof door mijn vingers glijden.

Op het moment dat ik het kostbare kledingstuk over mijn hoofd trok, klopte mijn moeder op de deur. Ik zuchtte geërgerd en riep dat ze mocht binnenkomen.

'Is dat niet iets te laag uitgesneden?' zei ze van zodra ze me zag. Ik besteedde geen aandacht aan haar opmerking en liep opnieuw naar de manshoge spiegel naast mijn bed. De zwarte stof spande strak rond mijn slanke lichaam en liet bitter weinig aan de verbeelding over. Precies zoals het hoorde. Nu restte mij enkel nog de afwerking.

'Is er iets?' vroeg ik haar zonder op te kijken van mijn verzameling schoenen. Geïnteresseerd nam ik een paar rode naaldhakken in mijn hand. Ik schoof ze aan mijn voeten en bekeek het resultaat.

'Ik krijg al hoogtevrees als ik naar je kijk,' mompelde mijn moeder binnensmonds. Ik zuchtte.

'Ik moet een goede indruk maken,' zei ik afwezig, en ik ging op de lederen bank zitten. Mijn moeder nam naast mij plaats en keek me geschrokken aan.

'Hoe bedoel je?' Ze wrong haar handen in elkaar en wiebelde nerveus met haar benen.

Ik nam een aantal keren diep adem en keek haar recht aan. 'Ik ga vrijwilligen tijdens de Boete.'

Mijn moeder was een knappe en rijzige vrouw, maar nu zag ze er erg klein en oud uit. Haar handen beefden terwijl ze de opkomende tranen uit haar ogen veegde.

'Doe dat niet, Yiste. Eerst je vader, en nu jij... ' Haar stem trilde terwijl ze me smekend aankeek.

'Vader had gewild dat ik zou vrijwilligen,' zei ik kortaf. Maar ik wist niet of dat de waarheid was, of enkel mijn eigen versie van de waarheid.

Cassandra Fawn sloot haar blauwe ogen en nam mijn handen in de hare. 'Je hoeft dit niet te doen, Yiste. Niet voor je vader. Hij is al vier jaar weg.'

Ik slikte. Ik herinnerde me de dag waarop hij vertrokken was nog heel levendig. Hij was thuisgekomen na een missie voor het Capitool en had zonder iets te zeggen zijn koffers gepakt. Mijn moeder had hem huilend aangekeken, niet in staat iets te zeggen. Maar ik was naar hem toegerend. Ik had zijn hand gegrepen en me paniekerig aan hem vastgeklampt. Schreeuwend en huilend had ik hem gesmeekt niet weg te gaan. Ik had hem beloofd nog beter te trainen voor de Spelen als hij dat wilde. Hysterisch had ik hem proberen terug te sleuren naar onze grote villa. Maar hij had me geïrriteerd van zich afgetrokken en in de armen van zijn vrouw geduwd. 'Laat me los, kind,' had hij koel gezegd en zonder nog een enkele keer naar me om te kijken was hij verdwenen. 'Ik hou van je,' had ik gefluisterd, 'Ik hou van je, laat me niet alleen.' Maar enkel de wind had me gehoord.

'Alsjeblieft, Yiste. Het is het niet waard.' Mijn moeders stem haalde me uit mijn naargeestige gedachten.

'Toch wel,' zei ik vastbesloten en ik stond op van de bank. 'Ik moet vertrekken. Ik zie je straks.' Ik keek mijn moeder niet aan, want haar tranen zouden me doen twijfelen. Snel liep ik mijn kamer uit, de trap af en gooide de mahoniehouten voordeur open. Ik ademde dankbaar de frisse lucht in en trachtte de chaos in mijn gedachten de baas te blijven.

Mijn vader had me verlaten. Scott had me verlaten, net als alle andere mannen. Het enige wat ze moesten doen was van me houden, maar dat konden ze niet. Dat wilden ze niet.

Zo snel als mijn hoge hakken het toelieten liep ik verder naar het plein. Omdat we in de rijkste buurt van het District woonden, was het niet ver lopen naar het centrum, maar toch wenste ik dat ik er al was. Ik wandelde een paar lange straten door en sloeg uiteindelijk de hoek van de straat om die naar het plein leidde. Van alle kanten stroomde het vol met kinderen en jongeren. Omdat ik hoge hakken droeg, en zelf al vrij groot was, kon ik makkelijk over de meeste hoofden heen kijken. Ik zocht even de ruimte af en liep toen doelbewust naar de inschrijvingstafel. De man die mijn naam controleerde, keek me verwonderd aan. Zijn ogen gleden taxerend langs mijn lichaam en bleven enkele keren hangen. Ik glimlachte hem toe. Hij besefte tenminste dat ik er wel toedeed. Hij zág me.

Ik liep naar het vak van de zeventienjarige meisjes en richtte mijn volle aandacht op het podium.

* * *

**Vixx Sicarius (17) – District 1**

Eenmaal thuisgekomen nam ik een snelle douche en verruilde mijn bezwete trainingspak voor een eenvoudige, zwarte spijkerbroek en een wit shirt. Mijn sportschoenen hield ik aan. Een korte blik op de klok aan de wand van mijn ruime badkamer vertelde me dat ik bijna moest vertrekken.

Mijn ouders wachtten me op in onze luxueuze zitkamer. Ik nam recht tegenover hen plaats en keek hen afwachtend aan. Mijn moeder glimlachte een zuinig lachje.

'Je ziet er goed uit, Vixx,' zei ze goedkeurend en mijn vader knikte bevestigend.

'Luister, jongen, straks hebben we niet veel tijd meer, dus dit is onze laatste kans om je te helpen.'

Ik knikte. Ik wist dat ze het goed bedoelden, maar ik dacht niet dat ze me echt raad konden geven. Geen van hen had deelgenomen aan de Spelen of getraind zoals ik. Ik wist wat me te doen stond. Ik had geen hulp nodig.

'Het voornaamste is een goede beroepsgroep samen te stellen.'

Dat wist ik. Ik had de vorige Hongerspelen ontelbare keren herbekeken. Het stond buiten kijf dat sterke bondgenootschappen bijdroegen tot de winst. Natuurlijk zou geen van de andere Tributen mijn vaardigheden overtreffen, of zelfs maar evenaren, maar ik zou hun loyaliteit nodig hebben. Eenmaal de andere kinderen dood waren, kon ik rustig met hen afrekenen.

'Neem de leiding, altijd,' voegde mijn moeder er nog aan toe.

Natuurlijk. Niemand zou in staat zijn mij te leiden.

'En Vixx, concentreer je op je doel. Laat je door niets of niemand afleiden.'

Ik uitte een bevestigende grom en stond op. Mijn ouders volgden mijn voorbeeld en samen liepen we de zitkamer uit. In de hoge hal wachtten we nog even op Thor, en verlieten toen het huis.

Gezamenlijk liepen we naar het plein. Het was een korte tocht. Door mijn vaders werk als assistent van de burgemeester konden we ons makkelijk een huis veroorloven in de rijkere buurten van het District.

Op het plein aangekomen nam ik vluchtig afscheid van mijn ouders en liep samen met mijn broertje naar de inschrijvingstafel. Ik keek de man indringend aan bij het noemen van mijn naam. Hij staarde terug en slikte hoorbaar. In stilte genietend van zijn ongemak wachtte ik totdat ook Thor was ingeschreven. Daarna liepen we elk naar ons eigen vak.

De meeste andere jongens stonden in vriendengroepjes bij elkaar en waren gezellig aan het praten. Ik keek hen neerbuigend aan. Wat had je nu aan vrienden in de Hongerspelen? Niets. Ik snoof schamper om hun naïviteit.

Ik merkte aanvankelijk niet op dat de burgemeester het woord had genomen en iedereen op zo'n enthousiast mogelijke manier welkom heette bij de Boete. Bij het voorlezen van het Verdrag van het Verraad betrapte ik mezelf er enkele keren op weg te dromen over mijn favoriete martelscènes van de afgelopen Spelen.

'Welkom bij de 65e Hongerspelen!' klonk het opeens luid over het plein. Ik ontwaakte uit mijn bloedrode dagdromen en richtte mijn donkere ogen weer op het podium, maar ik had van tevoren natuurlijk al geweten wie er gesproken had. Roxina Krynn was één van de meest opzichtige Capitoolbewoners die er bestonden. Haar krullende, loshangende haren waren zonnegeel, evenals haar wenkbrauwen en gelakte vingernagels. Haar huid was donkerblauw gekleurd, zodat ze een soort symbolische weergave van een zomerse hemel leek. Een indruk die nog versterkt werd door haar pluizige, witte jurk, die om haar heen zweefde, zoals de wolken in de lucht.

'We beginnen zoals ieder jaar met de meisjes!' riep ze enthousiast en ze liep naar de bol met de meisjesnamen. Haar hemelsblauwe hand verdween in de bokaal en zocht naar één enkel briefje. Uiteindelijk vond ze hetgeen ze wilde en trok haar hand terug.

'De vrouwelijke Tribuut is Ona Frestor!' Ik haalde mijn brede schouders op bij het horen van die naam. Ik kende dat meisje niet, maar erg belangrijk was ze ook niet. Als ze zelf geen getrainde Tribuut was, zou er wel iemand anders vrijwilligen en haar plaats innemen. Zo ging het immers ieder jaar.

'Ik vrwijllig!' schreeuwde een luide stem en uit het vak van de zeventienjarigen kwam een meisje tevoorschijn. Ze stapte zelfverzekerd naar het podium, wat een hele prestatie was gezien de hoogte van haar glinsterende hakken, en zwaaide naar het publiek. Meer dan één jongen keek haar na tijdens haar tocht naar de verhoging, en daar genoot ze zichtbaar van.

Geërgerd zuchtte ik om haar aanstellerige gedrag. Ik kende haar natuurlijk wel. Ze woonde in dezelfde wijk als ik, en bracht tevens heel wat tijd door in de trainingszaal. Ze was vrij vaardig met enkele wapens, maar niet goed genoeg voor mij. Dat was niemand.

Het meisje klom op het podium en werd enthousiast omhelsd door Roxina Krynn. Ze schudde tevens de hand van de burgemeester en draaide zich toen om naar het publiek.

'Hoe heet je?' vroeg onze begeleidster opgewekt.

'Yiste Fawn!' zei ze luid en duidelijk, en Roxina herhaalde haar naam zodat iedereen het kon horen. Eindelijk liep ze dan naar de bol met de jongensnamen. Opnieuw duurde het geruime tijd vooraleer ze het perfecte briefje tussen haar lange vingers klemde en het openvouwde.

'De mannelijke Tribuut is Jake Woodorn!'' klonk het luid. En ik wist dat dit het moment was waarop ik moest toeslaan. Ik duwde razendsnel een paar jongens opzij en keek Roxina recht in de ogen.

'Ik wil vrijwilligen!' schreeuwde ik boven het geroezemoes uit. Alle blikken waren op mij gericht, maar daar lette ik niet op. Het enige wat ik zag was het podium. Mijn doel. De Spelen.

De andere jongens gingen angstig voor me opzij en maakten ruim baan. Met een zelfverzekerde uitdrukking op mijn harde gezicht liep ik tussen hen door naar het podium en klom op de verhoging.

Roxina Krynn wilde ook mij omhelzen, maar ik duwde haar hardhandig weg en schudde haar in plaats daarvan de hand. Haar blauwe vingers braken bijna door mijn stevige handgreep. Ik lachte genietend. Dit was mijn eerste optreden. Mijn eerste kans om te laten zien dat ik een winnaar was. Mijn eerste kans om de anderen vrees in te boezemen. Mijn eerste kans op de belofte van bloed.

'Vixx Sicarius,' zei ik toen snel, nog voor Roxina iets kon vragen.

'De mannelijke Tribuut, dames en heren!' riep ze luid en met een gepijnigde uitdrukking wreef ze even over haar hand. 'Vixx Sicarius voor District Een!'

* * *

**Yiste Fawn (17) – District 1**

De Vredebewakers duwden me de kamer binnen en sloten de deuren achter zich. Rusteloos liep ik heen en weer en ging uiteindelijk op de houten stoel in het midden van het karig versierde vertrek zitten.

Het was me gelukt. Ik ging naar de Hongerspelen. Scott en alle anderen zouden er spijt van krijgen dat ze niet van me gehouden hadden. Ik had bewezen dat ik er wel toedeed. Iedereen had me gezien. Hun ogen waren vol verwondering geweest. Ik vond het fantastisch.

De deur ging open en snel keek ik op.

'Het spijt me, Yiste,' zei mijn moeder schor, de tranen wegpinkend.

Ik liep naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. 'Je hoeft nergens spijt van te hebben,' zei ik, en liet haar los.

Cassandra Fawn schudde ontkennend haar hoofd. 'Ik had je beter moeten beschermen. Het moeten uitleggen van je vader. Je tegenhouden toen je steeds maar aan nieuwe relaties begon...' Haar stem werd steeds zachter, maar haar woorden bleven maar komen.

'Mijn vader ging weg en mijn relaties zijn jouw zaken niet.' Het klonk botter dan ik het bedoeld had, maar ergens meende ik het wel. Mijn moeder en ik hadden vaak discussies over de mannen met wie ik uitging. Ze keurde hen allemaal af, zonder hen ook maar één keer ontmoet te hebben. Ze begreep het niet. Ik hield van hen, en zij moesten van mij houden. Maar dat deden ze niet. Niet van mij. Nooit van mij. Net als mijn vader.

'Ik wil nu geen ruzie meer maken,' fluisterde ze, en opeens omhelsde ze me weer. Haar armen omsloten me en drukten me zo stevig tegen haar aan dat ik moeite kreeg met ademen. Uiteindelijk liet ze me los en haalde iets uit haar tas. Ze nam een kleine, diamanten armband in haar hand en streelde liefdevol het reliëf.

'Die heb ik van mijn moeder gekregen, en zij van haar moeder. Ik wilde hem aan jou doorgeven, zodat je hem op een dag aan je eigen dochters arm kon schuiven. Maar nu... ' Haar stem haperde.

Ik knikte dankbaar en nam het prachtige juweel aan.

De deuren vlogen open en de Vredebewakers kwamen binnen. Mijn moeder gaf me nog een laatste kus op mijn wang, en toen was ze verdwenen. Ik was alleen.

Maar ik zou haar terugzien. Ik zou hen allemaal terugzien. Na de Spelen zou Scott me smeken om bij hem terug te komen. Mijn vader zou beseffen dat het een vergissing was geweest niet van me te houden. Iedereen zou me toejuichen en aanbidden. Ik zou nooit meer worden alleen gelaten. De wereld zou van me houden.

* * *

**Vixx Sicarius (17) – District 1**

Verveeld keek ik voor me uit. Ik had er geen behoefte aan afscheid te nemen, want ik zou mijn ouders en Thor over een paar weken al terugzien. Alleen zou ik dan een winnaar zijn, en iedereen zou het weten.

De deuren gingen open en mijn familie werd naar binnen geleid. Mijn vader keek me trost aan en gaf me een stevige schouderklop. Mijn moeder glimlachte en omhelsde me kort, iets wat ik noodgedwongen liet gebeuren. Thor keek me vol ontzag, maar ook angstig aan.

'Wat als je niet wint?' flapte hij eruit, en mijn vader gaf hem meteen een nijdige tik tegen zijn oor.

'Spreek niet zo over je broer! Natuurlijk wint hij.'

Ik knikte naar Thor, om te laten zien dat ik volledig akkoord ging met mijn vaders woorden. Mijn broertje schuifelde wat ongemakkelijk heen er weer met zijn voeten en ontweek ieders blik.

'Onthoud het, jongen. De beroepsgroep is – '

'Ik weet het,' gromde ik geërgerd, en mijn vader zweeg en keek naar zijn vrouw. Mijn moeder overhandigde me een oud polshorloge, met daarin een foto van onze familie verwerkt. Ik nam het aan en schoof het rond mijn gespierde arm. Mijn familie had me steeds gesteund, ik zou hen met me meedragen.

Twee Vredebewakers openden de deur en bevolen mijn familie te vertrekken. Thor keek me recht in de ogen en ik knikte bevestigend. Ik zou winnen. Mijn ouders wisten het. Mijn broer wist het. En binnenkort zou iedereen het weten.

Ik zal de winnaar zijn, en het bloed van de verliezers zal mijn handen rood kleuren.

* * *

**Zo, dat was de allereerste Boete! Ik ben heel erg benieuwd wat jullie ervan vonden :) Reviews worden dan ook enorm gewaardeerd! Tips, opmerkingen, vragen,... Laat het zeker weten.**

**Graag wil ik evalovespeeta en Serenetie-Ishida bedanken voor deze Tributen! Ik hoop dat ik ze heb neergezet zoals jullie het in gedachten hadden. Zelf vind ik ze in ieder geval heel interessant en leuk om te schrijven :)**  
**Ook wil ik iedereen bedanken die reeds een review heeft achtergelaten of me tips heeft gegeven!**

**!Nog even een korte opmerking: het insturen van Tributen is nog steeds mogelijk! Voor meer informatie verwijs ik je naar mijn profiel of de introductie van dit verhaal.**

**Zoals dat de gewoonte is bij een SYOT zal ook ik een sponsorsysteem gebruiken. Het sponsorsysteem werkt aan de hand van een puntentelling. Je kan punten verdienen en vervolgens met je verzamelde punten een sponsorgift sturen naar een Tribuut. (Uiteraard pas vanaf wanneer de Tributen zich in de Arena bevinden) Misschien kan je op die manier wel het verschil tussen leven en dood bepalen, of je favoriete Tribuut de overwinning bezorgen!**

**Punten verdien je als volgt:**

**- Als je een Tribuut hebt ingezonden, krijg je 6 punten.**  
**- Als je het verhaal 'followed' krijg je 4 punten.**  
**- Als je een review plaatst, krijg je 2 punten.**  
**- Als je een uitgebreide review plaatst, krijg je 3 punten.**

**Het is niet altijd eenvoudig om de grens te trekken tussen een gewone en een uitgebreide review, maar ik probeer dit zo objectief en consequent mogelijk te doen. Moest je hier vragen of opmerkingen over hebben, laat het dan zeker weten :)**

**Wat en hoe je precies kan sponsoren, volgt later nog!**

**Het Sponsorsysteem wordt ook uitgelegd in de Introductie, zodat je het altijd makkelijk kan terugvinden.**

**De Puntentelling**

**Azmidske87: 13**  
**Jade Lammourgy: 13**  
**LeviAntonius: 13**  
**Serenetie – Ishida: 12**  
**evalovespeeta: 10**  
**MadeBy Mel: 10**  
**Zacksteel: 10**  
**SirWalshingham: 8**  
**Tiger Outsider: 8**  
**Greendiamond123: 6**  
**Indontknow: 6**  
**MyWeirdWorld: 6**

**Ik geloof dat ik alles heb, maar moest je een foutje opmerken in de puntentelling, laat het dan zeker weten!**

**Tot bij het volgende hoofdstuk!**

**Marie :)**


	4. Boete District 2

**Boete District 2**

**Medea O'Donovan (17) – District 2**

Ik was nog nooit op deze afdeling geweest. Meestal bleef ik op de zevende verdieping, waar zich de persoonlijke vertrekken van de Commandant en enkele andere hooggeplaatste Vredebewakers bevonden. Berric had me streng verboden de lagere verdiepingen te bezoeken, en zijn woede indachtig had ik me steeds aan zijn regels gehouden.

Maar nu was Berric er niet.

Gisterenmiddag was hij vertrokken. Hij had me niet verteld waarheen, maar dat interesseerde me ook niet. Het enige wat er toe deed was zijn afwezigheid. Hij had me wel vaker alleen achtergelaten bij zijn collega's. Maar deze keer was anders geweest. Ze waren te ver gegaan.

Ik was vrijwel probleemloos tot hier geslopen, maar nu stuitte ik op moeilijkheden. Twee forse Vredebewakers bewaakten de ingang van de Commandopost. Een van hen leunde verveeld op een lange speer en de andere probeerde aandachtig naar buiten te kijken, wat een hele opgave was, want alle ramen in het gebouw waren klein en lieten slechts weinig licht binnen.

Maar ik keek niet naar de ramen of hun wapens. Hun gezichten waren hetgeen mijn aandacht trok. Ik kende hen. Ze hadden gisteren net zo hard gelachen als de andere mannen. Hun handen waren even wreed geweest als hun woorden.

Woede nam bezit van me. Zonder nog verder na te denken stapte ik op hen af. Het enige waar ik aan dacht was het geruststellende gevoel van het koude metaal tegen mijn onderarm.

'Wat doe jij hier?' vroeg de Vredebewaker met de speer bars. 'Moet jij de kamers van Commandant Berric niet schoonmaken nu hij weg is?'

Ik keek hem koel aan met mijn lichtblauwe ogen en vertelde hem de leugen die me al zo ver had weten te brengen. 'Hij had me opdracht gegeven een paar nieuwe cadetten welkom te heten. Ik wacht hen hier op.'

De norse uitdrukking op zijn gezicht verdween meteen. Zijn dunne lippen plooiden zich om tot een sardonische glimlach. 'Ik kan ook wel een warm welkom gebruiken, liefje,' zei hij, en hij nam mijn linkerarm in een ijzeren greep. Ik kon de wellust in zijn grijze ogen lezen terwijl hij me in de richting van een voorraadkamer trachtte te sleuren. Zijn collega sloeg geen acht op ons.

'Jij hebt gisteren je kans gehad,' zei ik kil.

'Gisteren kon ik amper bij je in de buurt komen. Het was nogal druk, vond je niet?' Zijn vingers drukten pijnlijk in mijn reeds gekneusde vlees. Ik kon haast voelen hoe de nieuwe blauwe plekken zich onderhuids begonnen te vormen.

Ik had nu geen kans meer het op een lopen te zetten. Snel nam ik een beslissing. 'Goed dan,' zei ik onbewogen. 'Maar haast je.' Mijn gezicht verried geen enkele emotie toen de Vredebewaker me ruw de kamer binnen duwde. Ik wist dat hij zich ergerde aan mijn desinteresse. Dat deden ze allemaal.

'Ik kan me jou niet goed herinneren,' zei ik treiterend. 'Een erg grote indruk zal je blijkbaar niet gemaakt hebben.' Ik keek op naar zijn niet onknappe gezicht en zag er precies wat ik verwachtte te zien. Woede en haat streden om voorrang.  
Wat was een man toch makkelijk te beledigen.

'Na vandaag zal je me nooit meer vergeten. Dat beloof ik je,' spuwde hij uit en hij drukte me hardhandig tegen de koele, witte muur. Met zijn gespierde benen hield hij mijn onderlichaam in bedwang, terwijl zijn opvallend verzorgde handen aan mijn grijze hemdje trokken.

Ik wachtte totdat zijn aandacht voldoende was afgeleid en sloeg toen mijn beide armen om hem heen. Het kostte me enige moeite het kleine keukenmesje vanuit mijn rechtermouw in mijn hand te laten belanden, maar uiteindelijk lukte het. Ik verplaatste mijn grip op het wapen en ademde diep in. Met vaste hand dreef ik het mes in zijn onderrug en maakte een zijwaartse zaagbeweging, waardoor ik dwars door zijn linkernier sneed. Warm, donkerrood bloed gutste over mijn bleke handen.

Zijn gezicht verstijfde van de folterende pijn. Met schokkerige bewegingen viel hij op de grond en bleef daar stuiptrekkend liggen. De pijn was zo intens dat die zijn adem afsneed en het hem onmogelijk maakte te schreeuwen.  
Een nuttige bijkomstigheid, merkte ik onverschillig op.

Ik bukte me en bracht mijn roodgestifte lippen tot vlak bij zijn oor. 'Je hebt gelogen,' fluisterde ik zacht en hatelijk. 'Ik ben je nu al vergeten.'

Ik stond op, veegde mijn handen en het mesje af aan zijn maagdelijk witte uniform, fatsoeneerde mijn eenvoudige werkkledij en verliet het krappe kamertje.

Doelbewust liep ik naar de ingang van de Commandopost, waar nu nog slechts één Vredebewaker patrouilleerde. Zijn blik was nog steeds strak op de, naar zijn idee, bedreigende buitenwereld gericht. Daardoor kon ik hem tot op minder dan één meter naderen vooraleer hij me opmerkte. Hij keek me achterdochtig aan. 'Waar is Jorun?' vroeg hij eisend.

Ik haalde nonchalant mijn hoekige schouders op. 'Ik geloof dat je vriend zich bezeerd heeft.'

Zijn donkere ogen versmalden zich en dreigend herhaalde hij zijn vraag. Ik beantwoordde zijn blik met een nietszeggende uitdrukking en wees achteloos naar het voorraadkamertje. 'Hij is daar.'

'Meekomen,' beval hij en hij dirigeerde me in de richting van de gesloten deur. Ik liep gewillig mee en opende de deur, zodat hij naar binnen kon gaan. Bij het zien van de scharlakenrode plas bloed en de roerloze gedaante van zijn vriend, snakte hij naar adem, en in die paar seconden die hij nodig had om de situatie tot zich door te laten dringen, sloeg ik de deur met een klap dicht en draaide die op slot.

Opnieuw liep ik naar de ingang. Ik keek over mijn schouder en zag dat de hal verlaten was. Een betere kans zou ik nooit meer krijgen. Over enkele uren kwam Berric terug en daarmee ook mijn angst. Van zodra de Commandant het Vredebewakerscomplex betrad, zou mijn moed me weer in de schoenen zakken. Die gave had mijn rechtmatige bezitter nu eenmaal.

Ik ademde enkele keren geconcentreerd in en uit en sloot de deur naar mijn angst zorgvuldig af. Angst maakte je zwak, en ik mocht niet zwak zijn. Ik legde mijn hand op de klink van de met ijzer beslagen deur en duwde die naar beneden. Ik liep het grauwe gebouw uit en ademde voor het eerst sinds zeven jaar de frisse buitenlucht in.

* * *

**Midas Tollak (18) – District 2**

Om zeven uur stipt galmde de luide alarmtoon door de gangen. Ik bleef geen seconde langer liggen en sloeg de behaaglijk warme dekens van me af. Met mijn blote voeten stapte ik de koude, betonnen vloer op en maakte mijn bed op. Zonder de tijd te nemen langzaamaan wakker te worden, haalde ik mijn beige trainingspak van de kleerhanger en trok het aan. Mijn voeten hulde ik in zwarte sokken en eveneens zwarte sportschoenen. Snel kamde ik mijn weerbarstige, blonde haren naar achteren en controleerde of ze het gerafelde litteken in mijn nek bedekten. Ik wierp een vluchtige blik in de gebroken spiegel aan de wand en staarde in mijn donkergrijze ogen. Toen verliet ik mijn kleine kamer.

Zoals altijd was ik één van de eersten op de gang. Maar dat deerde me niet, in tegendeel, ik had absoluut geen behoefte aan het nodeloze gepraat van mijn collega's. Hun gesprekken waren wel het laatste waar ik naar verlangde.

De geur van versgebakken brood en warme thee bereikte me nog voor ik de deur naar de eetzaal opende. Met snelle passen beende ik het ruime vertrek door en liep meteen naar een eenzaam tafeltje in de hoek van de zaal. Ik sloeg geen acht op de andere ontbijtgasten en nam plaats tegenover Conall.

'Midas,' zei hij, bij wijze van begroeting. Zijn groene ogen keken me even aan en ik beantwoordde zijn ochtendgroet met een zuinig knikje.

'Vandaag is het Boete,' merkte hij op, en hij nam een grote hap van zijn met kaas belegde broodje.

Ik haalde verveeld mijn brede schouders op. De Boete zei me niet veel. Het was een noodzakelijke onderbreking van de dagelijkse routine. Sommige cadetten zagen het als een bevrijding om even uit hun rol van Vredebewaker te mogen treden, maar ik vond het alleen maar een verspilling van tijd.

'Je laatste,' ging Conall verder en hij keek me vragend aan.

'Ja,' zei ik vlak. 'Mijn laatste.'

'Wat als je gekozen wordt?' vroeg hij bedachtzaam. Vandaag wilde hij blijkbaar heel graag een gesprek aanknopen, want meestal gaf hij het sneller op.

'Het doet er niet toe wie er gekozen wordt, er zijn altijd vrijwilligers.' Ik begon me te ergeren aan zijn nutteloze vragen. Hij wist net zo goed als ik hoe de Boete zou verlopen.

'Misschien niet. Dus, wat dan?'

Ik zuchtte demonstratief. 'Dan ga ik naar de Hongerspelen.' Ik schonk mezelf wat hete thee in en nam een snede brood van de plank. Ik voelde Conalls ogen op me rusten terwijl ik het sneetje brood behendig van een laag boter voorzag. Uiteindelijk keek ik op.

'En wat zou je ervan vinden om twaalfjarige kinderen te moeten vermoorden?' Zijn vraag bereikte het gewenste effect. Ik stopte met smeren en keek de Vredebewaker verbaasd aan. Ik wist niet waarom hij het gevraagd had, we spraken haast nooit over die gebeurtenis. Ik had er de laatste jaren nog nauwelijks aan teruggedacht. Maar nu deed ik dat wel.

_We keken elkaar aan. Lyna zei dat we terug moesten gaan en het aan onze ouders moesten tonen, maar niemand luisterde naar haar. Zij was maar het kleine zusje van Egon. En ze was een méisje, die waren altijd bang.  
Met een van opwinding vertrokken gezicht raapte ik het zilveren mes op. Ik woog het in mijn hand, en stak het toen in een heldhaftig gebaar in de lucht. Ik was twaalf, en waande me een man.  
'Leg het neer,' fluisterde Lyna zenuwachtig. 'Het is van een Vredebewaker!'  
'Dat weten we, Lyna,' zei Egon geërgerd. 'Maar ik heb het gevonden, en dus is het nu van mij!' Hij keek me aan en stak bevelend zijn hand uit. 'Geef hier, Midas. Ik heb het als eerste gezien.'  
Ik keek hem boos aan. Ik had het opgeraapt. Het was van mij. 'Nee,' zei ik en ik maakte me klaar om weg te rennen. Maar Egon greep mijn arm vast en trok me op de grond. Hij belandde boven op mij en probeerde het mes af te pakken. Mijn mes!  
'Stop! Egon! Ik vertel het aan moeder!' schreeuwde Lyna angstig, maar niemand sloeg acht op haar. Egon en ik rolden over de vochtige bosgrond, naast het kleine beekje. De andere jongens leken het wel spannend te vinden en moedigden ons aan.  
En toen kreeg Egon mijn mes te pakken. Hij wilde me van zich afduwen en stond recht, maar vergat dat hij het scherpe wapen in zijn hand hield. Ik voelde een brandende pijn in mijn nek en merkte hoe het warme bloed in mijn kleren vloeide. Mijn bloed. Mijn mes. En Egon had het afgepakt en me ermee verwond!  
De razernij bekroop me. Met een geweldige krachtinspanning gaf ik Egon een enorme duw. Hij struikelde en verloor zijn evenwicht. Met een plons belandde hij in het beekje achter ons. Maar er was nog een ander geluid geweest. Een afschuwelijk geluid.  
Het geluid van bot dat verbrijzeld wordt.  
Ik hoorde Lyna gillen. 'Je hebt hem doodgemaakt! Je hebt mijn broer doodgemaakt!'  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ze kon geen gelijk hebben. Egon kon niet dóód zijn. Hij was gewoon in het water gevallen en zou zo dadelijk naar me toekomen. Maar waarom zei hij niets?  
Ik dwong mezelf te kijken. Het eerste wat ik zag was het bloed. Het volgende Egons verbrijzelde schedel. En toen de uitstekende steen, met rode bloedspetters bedekt.  
Lyna had gelijk.  
Ik had haar broer vermoord. _

Ik schudde de herinnering van me af. Het was lang geleden. Ik was veranderd in de voorbij zes jaar. Ik had mijn lot aanvaard toen Vredebewaker Conall me van de ophangingsdood had gered, en me in plaats daarvan een opleiding tot Vredebewaker had aangeboden.

Ik had mijn leven aan hem te danken. Nu restte mij niets anders meer dan te dienen. Mijn plicht te doen. Te gehoorzamen. Al het andere was ik verloren op die bewuste dag. Maar plicht was een mooi levensdoel, meende ik.

'Ik moet naar het plein vertrekken,' zei ik bruusk en ik stond op.

Conall knikte. 'Ik zie je vanavond.'

Ik liep de eetzaal uit. Het was een lange tocht naar het plein, maar dat maakte niets uit. Het hoorde erbij. Ik bereikte de ingang van de Commandopost en knikte Jorun en Edric kort toe. Ze beantwoordden mijn groet met een afgemeten glimlachje en openden de deur. Ik liep naar buiten.

* * *

**Medea O'Donovan (17) – District 2**

Ik had nooit geweten dat er zoveel kleuren bestonden. De lucht was blauwer dan ik mij kon herinneren. Zelfs de bomen waren groener, en sinds wanneer scheen de zon zo fel? Ik hoorde hoog in de lucht de roep van een vogel, en besefte dat ik bijna vergeten was hoe dat klonk. Een oranjekleurig insect streek neer op mijn ziekelijk bleke huid en trippelde met zijn broze pootjes over mijn handpalm.

Ik lachte. En hield meteen op bij het horen van dat vreemde geluid. Ik had al eeuwen niet meer gelachen, en dit was een bijzonder slecht moment om ermee te beginnen.

Mijn moeilijkheden waren nog lang niet voorbij. In tegendeel, nu kwam het meest gewaagde deel van mijn ontsnappingsplan. Ik moest het plein bereiken. En snel. Ik wist dat de tijd drong.

Ik begon te rennen. De wind speelde door mijn lange, zwarte haren en deed mijn huid tintelen. Mijn voeten droegen me sneller door de open weiden dan ze ooit gedaan hadden. Hoewel het al jaren geleden was dat ik op het plein was geweest, wist ik precies waar ik heen moest. Ik had Berric en vele anderen er vaak over horen vertellen. Door hun verhalen was ik ook te weten gekomen dat de Commandopost een heel eind buiten het centrum lag, vlakbij de grens van District Twee.

Maar ik liep door. De gedachte aan wat Berric met me zou doen als hij me vond, was zo beangstigend dat ik de stekende pijn in mijn zij en mijn voeten makkelijk kon negeren. De enige keren dat ik mijn snelheid minderde, was wanneer ik een Vredebewaker in het oog kreeg. Het gebeurde echter maar twee keer, en ze waren beiden druk bezig met het blaffen van bevelen tegen angstige mensen.

Uiteindelijk bereikte ik het plein en mengde me snel tussen de massa mensen. Zoals ik had verwacht stond het volgepakt met kinderen en hun ouders. Allen droegen feestelijke kledij. Het haar van de meisjes was kunstig opgestoken en versierd met een weldaad aan kleurige linten of spelden. In vergelijking met hen zag ik er kleurloos uit in mijn grijze werkkledij en mijn zwarte haren benadrukten de bleekheid van mijn gezicht des te meer. Even voelde ik een vlaag van onzekerheid toen ik besefte hoezeer ik van hen verschilde. Ik was zolang weggeweest. Misschien wel te lang.

Streng sprak ik mezelf toe en dwong mezelf weer te focussen, te observeren en te beslissen wat ik moest doen. Ik keek de menigte rond en zag dat de meisjes aan de ene kant, en de jongens aan de andere kant stonden. Verder zag het er naar uit dat ze op basis van hun leeftijd een bepaald vak kregen toegewezen. Ik herinnerde me vaag een dergelijke opstelling.

Maar mijn aandacht werd al gauw getrokken door de opzichtige vrouw op het podium. Haar paarskleurige haren waren dusdanig hoog opgestoken dat haar lengte met minstens dertig centimeter was toegenomen. De jurk die ze droeg was bezet met een verscheidenheid aan edelstenen die ik niet voor mogelijk had gehouden. Maar het waren vooral haar ogen die me opvielen. Die hadden zo'n intense, rode kleur, dat haar pupillen wel gestold bloed leken.

'De vrouwelijke Tribuut voor de 65e Hongerspelen is Isabelle Mallon!' hoorde ik haar opeens roepen.

Mijn hart leek even stil te staan. Was ik te laat? Ik rende naar het podium en merkte in mijn haast niet eens op dat ik een ander meisje, dat er aanzienlijk sterker uitzag dan ikzelf, omver duwde. Maar ik keek niet achterom en bleef rennen. Bij het podium aangekomen, plaatste ik mijn beide handen op het platform en wist met een laatste krachtinspanning op de verhoging te klimmen. 'Ik bied me aan als vrijwilliger,' perste ik eruit, nog gedeeltelijk zittend.

Buiten adem en volledig uitgeput stond ik op en keek om me heen.

En toen zag ik hem. Berric.

Op dat moment wist ik dat mijn leven ten einde was.

* * *

**Midas Tollak (18) – District 2**

Ik liep naar het vak voor de achttienjarige jongens en keek vervolgens toe hoe het plein vol stroomde met zorgeloze kinderen en ouders, grootouders en andere familieleden. Natuurlijk verliep de Boete in ons District heel wat opgewekter dan in de meeste andere Districten.

De burgemeester nam het woord en heette ons allen welkom. Naast hem stond Atheia Oxten, de begeleidster uit het Capitool. Zoals elk jaar leek ze nog het meest op een glinsterend en uitermate bloeddorstig insect.

De burgemeester las op slaapverwekkende toon het Verdrag van het Verraad voor en de film over de Opstand werd getoond. Omdat ik zowel de woorden als de beelden al ontelbare keren had gehoord en gezien, besteedde ik er weinig aandacht aan. Uiteindelijk was het afgelopen en kwam Atheia naar voren. Ze liep naar de bokalen waar de briefjes inzaten en met haar lange, vlijmscherpe nagels plukte ze een enkel briefje uit de glazen bol. Natuurlijk maakte het weinig uit wiens naam ze zou voorlezen.

Er werd twee maanden op voorhand een verkiezing georganiseerd waarbij iedereen mocht stemmen op zijn of haar favoriete Tributen. Het meisje en de jongen met de meeste stemmen vrijwilligden tijdens de Boete en iedereen was tevreden. Het trekken van een naambriefje werd enkel in ere gelaten vanwege de traditie.

Ik hoorde haar de naam uitspreken, maar herkende hem niet. Niet dat ik dat verwacht had.

Opeens stormde er een meisje naar het podium. Ze duwde in haar haast de uitgekozen vrouwelijke Tribuut omver en sprintte alsof haar leven ervan afhing. Toen ze zich op het podium had gehesen, keek ze de menigte rond, en haar blik verstarde. Haar toch al bleke huid verloor al zijn resterende kleur en ze leek te wankelen op haar lange benen.

Ik herkende haar. Het was Medea O'Donovan, het meisje van Berric. Ik verbaasde me er enigszins over dat zij gevrijwilligd had voor de Spelen, want ik had gehoord dat ze de Commandopost nog nooit had verlaten sinds haar aankomst, zo'n zeven jaar geleden.

'Haal die hoer van het podium!' brulde een woeste stem over het plein, nog voor ik er verder over kon nadenken. Alle hoofden draaiden zich om naar de man die net geschreeuwd had. Atheia Oxten kneep haar bloedrode ogen dicht en maakte een vaag gebaar met haar hand naar enkele Vredebewakers op het plein. De burgemeester keek haar vragend aan, maar ze schonk hem een kille blik en negeerde hem vervolgens. De oude man wachtte zichtbaar nerveus het verdere verloop van de gebeurtenissen af.

Het was Commandant Berric die zo had geroepen. Hij trilde van razernij en baande zich met veel kabaal en gevloek een weg naar het podium. Ik keek naar Medea en zag een mengeling van woede en doodsangst op haar gezicht.

De woede leek aan de winnende hand te zijn. 'Hoer?' schreeuwde ze naar Commandant Berric, en ze richtte zich in haar volle, niet onaanzienlijke lengte op. 'Ik werd er niet voor betaald. Of wel?'

Commandant Berric keek haar aan, en als blikken konden doden, was Medea ter plekke gestorven. Ondertussen bleef hij het podium naderen. Ik zag drie Vredebewakers op hem aflopen, maar de Commandant leek daar geen oog voor te hebben. De jongere kinderen gingen angstig opzij en lieten hem door. Toen hij bij het vak van de achttienjarigen was, kruiste zijn blik de mijne. Een verdorven lach verscheen op zijn gebruinde gezicht. Hij kwam naar me toe.

'Cadet!' sprak hij luid.

'Commandant,' zei ik respectvol. Bijna automatisch ging ik in de houding staan. Kin omhoog en borst vooruit. Armen strak langs het lichaam. Buikspieren opgespannen. Voeten lichtjes gespreid.

'Je moet iets voor me doen, jongen. Hoor je me?'

'Ja, Commandant,' antwoordde ik gehoorzaam.

'Je gaat vrijwilligen voor de Spelen.' Zijn blauwe ogen boorden zich in de mijne. Op zoek naar een teken van opstandigheid. Maar dat zou hij niet vinden. Niet bij mij. Mijn leven was plicht. En het was mijn plicht hem te gehoorzamen.

'Ja, Commandant,' herhaalde ik.

'En zodra je de kans hebt, vermoord je dat arrogante sletje.'

'Ja, Commandant. Dat zal ik doen, Commandant.'

'Langzaam,' voegde hij er aan toe. 'Zodat ze tijd heeft je om genade te smeken.'

'Goed, Commandant,' antwoordde ik.

'En als je na de Spelen naar het District terugkeert, zal ik je belonen met een mooie titel. Hoe klinkt dat, Commandant Tollak?' Ik keek hem even verbaasd aan. Een nieuwe titel was niet nodig om mijn medewerking te bekomen. Maar als Commandant kreeg ik meer verantwoordelijkheid. Ik zou iets kunnen ondernemen om het plichtsverzuim van anderen in te tomen. Ik knikte.

'Dank u, Commandant. Ik zal doen wat u zegt.'

* * *

**Medea O'Donovan (17) – District 2**

Ik zag hem naderen. Zijn blik was strak op mij gericht. Zijn ogen boorden zich in de mijne. 'Je bent van mij,' zeiden ze. 'Alleen van mij.'

Kille vingers van angst boorden zich in mijn hart. Berric zou me meenemen naar de Commandopost en me straffen voor mijn verraad. Ik wist dat zelfs mijn dood niet voldoende zou zijn om zijn woede te stillen. Hij zou me willen breken. Zoals hij me al zo vaak gebroken had.

Eerst had ik nog woede gevoeld. Woede om wat hij de menigte toeriep. Maar nu restte mij slechts angst.

Toen hij bijna bij het podium was, hield hij even halt en leek iemand in de menigte aan te spreken. Door de grote massa mensen kon ik echter niet zien met wie hij aan het praten was. Maar ik besteedde er niet veel aandacht aan. Hij zou snel genoeg zijn tocht naar het podium hervatten. Zijn tocht naar mij. Naar mijn dood. Ik beefde onbedaarlijk.

Maar opeens klonk er luid tumult op het plein en ik schrok op uit mijn angstdromen. Drie Vredebewakers stapten op Berric af en hielden hem met vereende krachten in bedwang. De Capitoolvrouw naast me zuchtte van opluchting nu de orde weer enigszins hersteld was. Berric werd onder luid protest het plein afgevoerd. Hij schold zijn collega's de huid vol en beval hen hem te laten gaan, maar voor deze ene keer gehoorzaamden ze hem niet. Met een laatste furieuze blik op mij verdween hij uit het zicht. De stilte keerde weer op het plein, maar niet in mijn gedachten. Berric was weg. Voorgoed. Ik zou hem nooit meer zien. Ik was vrij.

De Capitoolvrouw leek de enige te zijn die me niet aangaapte. Ik zag honderden ogen op me gericht. Sommigen leken kwaad, omdat ik niet de verkozen Tribuut was, maar ik wist dat ze niets konden doen. Anderen waren bang en geschrokken. Een Vredebewaker gearresteerd zien worden was niet bepaald wat ze verwacht hadden van de Boete.

Naast me draaide de opzichtige vrouw zich naar me om en glimlachte de meest vreugdeloze glimlach die ik ooit gezien had.

'Zo, nu de orde hersteld is, kunnen we eindelijk verdergaan. Hoe heet jij, meisje?' vroeg ze, met een neerbuigende ondertoon in haar kille stem.

'Medea O'Donovan,' antwoordde ik, en mijn lichtblauwe ogen keken strak in haar rode. Ik liet me niet zo gauw intimideren. En zeker niet door een vrouw met zo'n lachwekkend accent.

Ze herhaalde mijn naam zodat iedereen het kon horen en liep toen snel naar de bokaal met de namen van de mannelijke Tributen. Met haar klauwachtige vingers greep ze een briefje beet en ontvouwde het tergend langzaam. Ze opende haar mond om de naam voor te lezen, maar nog voor ze de eerste letter had kunnen vormen, stormde een jongen in trainingspak het podium op.

'Ik wil vrijwilligen voor de Spelen,' zei hij luid en duidelijk.

Ik keek hem aan, en voelde de withete woede opnieuw ontvlammen. Het was Midas Tollak, een Vredebewaker.

* * *

**Midas Tollak (18) – District 2**

Er stond slechts één stoel in het vertrek, maar ik ging niet zitten. Ik stond bij de deur en wachtte. Ik wilde tegen mijn bewakers zeggen dat ze me meteen mochten meenemen, er was niemand die afscheid van me zou komen nemen. Ik hoefde geen huilende zusjes en bange broertjes te omhelzen. Ik had mijn familie achtergelaten op die bewuste dag, in ruil voor mijn leven. Nu was ik daar erg blij om. Ik moest gefocust blijven om mijn doel te kunnen bereiken. De Commandant had mij uitgekozen voor deze taak en ik zou die naar best vermogen uitvoeren.

De deur werd geopend en haalde me uit mijn overpeinzingen. Het waren niet mijn bewakers die het vertrek betraden, maar Conall. Hij zag er vreemd bedroefd uit. Berustend, maar bedroefd.

'Waarom heb je dat gedaan, Midas? Toch niet om wat ik zei, mag ik hopen?' vroeg hij meteen.

Ik keek hem strak aan. 'De Commandant heeft het me opgedragen.'

'Commandant Berric?' vroeg hij, een lichte toon van ergernis onderdrukkend.

'Ja.'

Conall zuchtte. 'Ik hoorde al dat hij voor problemen had gezorgd, vanwege zijn meisje.'

Ik knikte slechts, zijn woorden bevestigend.

'En wat heeft hij je nog meer gevraagd?'

'Ik moet Medea voor hem vermoorden.' Ik zag niet in waarom ik erover zou liegen. Het nieuws zou zich weldra verspreiden onder de mannen in de Commandopost en voor heel wat speculaties zorgen. Ik vroeg me af of de mannen die Medea een nachtje hadden mogen lenen haar lot zouden betreuren. Waarschijnlijk niet. Ze zouden vast wel een nieuwe manier vinden om hun plicht te ontlopen.

'En dat ga je doen.' Het was geen vraag, dus gaf ik geen antwoord. Conall wist beter dan wie ook hoe ik dacht over gehoorzaamheid aan je meerderen.

'Je hebt een Districtaandenken nodig,' zei hij nogal abrupt, en hij haalde een klein, lederen riempje uit zijn zak. Ik herkende het niet en staarde er lange tijd naar. Uiteindelijk wist ik het weer.

'Dat was van Egon.'

Conall knikte en overhandigde mij de armband. 'Ik weet dat je leeft voor je opleiding. Dat je niets anders de moeite waard vindt om voor te leven. Ik weet dat je niet zal nalaten je plicht te doen. Maar neem dit mee, Midas, en vergeet niet wie je bent.'

Ik knikte.

Conall liep naar de deur, maar op het laatste moment draaide hij zich nog om. 'Ik hoop dat je wint, Midas. Dat hoop ik echt.'

Ik keek hem aan en realiseerde me, misschien wel voor de eerste keer, dat Conall een vriend was. Of dat hij er alleszins dicht bij in de buurt kwam. Zonder het zelf te beseffen glimlachte ik.

'Ik beloof het, Conall. Dat ben ik je verschuldigd. Ik ben je mijn leven verschuldigd.'

En toen liet hij me alleen achter in de Afscheidsruimte.

Ik keek uit het raam en voelde enkel vastberadenheid. Voor angst was er geen plaats. Ik zou winnen.

Maar eerst moest ik mijn taak volbrengen en Medea vermoorden.

* * *

**Medea O'Donovan (17) – District 2**

Razend rukte ik me los uit de greep van de twee Vredebewakers en liep de Afscheidsruimte binnen. Ik smeet de deur met een harde klap dicht en liep ijsberend door de kamer.

Midas Tollak. Een Vredebewaker.

Een betere Districtpartner hadden ze me niet kunnen geven, dacht ik verbitterd.

Maar waarom eigenlijk? Ik begreep het niet. Hij had geen enkele reden om te vrijwilligen. Naar wat ik over hem vernomen had, leek hij me er ook niet de persoon naar zijn leven op het spel te zetten in ruil voor eeuwige roem. Er was geen verklaring voor zijn wens deel te willen nemen aan de Spelen.

Geen enkele.

Tenzij... Het besef bekroop me als een dief in de nacht. Berric had hem gestuurd. Zelf stond hij machteloos, dus stuurde hij een schoothondje. Midas deed mee om mij te kunnen vermoorden. Het klonk als iets wat Berric zou doen. Al koesterde ik niet de illusie dat mij een snelle dood vergund zou zijn.  
Ik vloekte zacht, maar bedaarde ook enigszins. Nu ik wist waarom hij deelnam, vormde hij geen bedreiging meer. Hij was één van de zovelen die moesten sterven, door mijn hand of die van iemand anders. Dat maakte niets uit. Ik had geen behoefte aan zijn bloed, alleen aan zijn dood. Ik moest dit winnen.

Bedaard ging ik zitten en keek om me heen. Afscheidsruimte noemden ze dit. Maar niemand zou van mij afscheid komen nemen. Ik had geen dierbaren. Niemand die me zou missen, of om mijn dood zou huilen.

Niemand, behalve misschien... Nee, ik zette de gedachte aan Elan snel van me af. Mijn broer zou geen afscheid van me willen nemen. Hij had niet eens naar me omgekeken toen Berric me meesleurde, terwijl ik smekend zijn naam huilde en hem probeerde te bereiken. Het had niet geholpen. Niets had geholpen.

'Ik heb je eerlijk gewonnen,' had de Commandant gezegd. 'Je bent van mij nu, alleen van mij. En je gaat alles doen wat ik van je vraag. Alles. Je broer is een dronken idioot, om zijn zusje als inzet te gebruiken bij een gokspel. Maar ik doe graag zaken met dronken idioten. Ze leveren me heel wat moois op. En jij bent wel het mooiste spulletje dat ik ooit gewonnen heb. '

Zijn woorden stonden voor eeuwig in mijn geheugen gegrift. Zelfs al zou ik het proberen, ik kon ze niet vergeten. Maar dat wilde ik ook niet. Ik wilde iedere lettergreep onthouden. Het voedde mijn haat. Mijn haat voor Berric, die me mijn jeugd ontnomen had. Mijn haat voor mijn broer, die alcohol boven zijn kleine zusje verkoos en de haat voor mijn ouders, die me in de steek hadden gelaten toen ze bezweken aan de koorts.

Nee, niemand zou afscheid van me komen nemen.

Ik keek naar de deur en wachtte totdat het tijd was. Tijd om te vertrekken.

Tijd voor mijn nieuwe leven.

* * *

**Zo, Boete 2! Ik ben heel benieuwd wat jullie van Midas en Medea vonden, en van de Boete in het algemeen, natuurlijk! Dus laat zeker een review achter! Daar maak je me ontzettend blij mee én je verdient er sponsorpunten mee :) Ik wil ook meteen iedereen bedanken die bij het vorige hoofdstuk een review heeft achtergelaten.**

**Mijn zeer grote dank gaat uit naar Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius voor het bedenken van deze heel bijzondere Tributen! Hun achtergrondverhalen maken meteen heel wat interessante plotlijnen mogelijk, dus dat kan nog leuk worden! Ik ben heel nieuwsgierig naar jullie mening over hen. :) **

**! Ik ben nog op zoek naar 3 (liefst wat jongere) mannelijke Tributen uit D9, D11 en D12. Dus als je inspiratie, zin en tijd hebt, laat het dan zeker weten! Hoe origineler, hoe liever :)**

**Op naar de puntentelling dan maar!**

**De puntentelling  
**

**Azmidske87: 16**  
**Jade Lammourgy: 16**  
**LeviAntonius: 16**  
**Serenetie – Ishida: 15**  
**MyWeirdWorld: 13**  
**Indontknow: 12**  
**Livingtreetrunk: 12**  
**Tiger Outsider: 12**  
**evalovespeeta: 10**  
**Lyannen: 10**  
**MadeBy Mel: 10**  
**Zacksteel: 10**  
**SirWalshingham: 8**  
**Greendiamond123: 6**  
**leakingpenholder: 6**

**Tot bij Boete 3!**

**Marie :)**


	5. Boete District 3

**Boete District 3**

**Louis Hendreson (12) – District 3**

'Lou! Kom hier!' brulde hij luid, en met een doffe dreun belandde hij op de grond. Het glas dat hij naar zijn mond had willen brengen, viel uit zijn trillende hand en spatte in tientallen scherven uit elkaar. Een plas donkerbruine drank verspreidde zich over de afgesleten mat. Met een grauw en een kreun trachtte hij zichzelf in een zittende houding te hijsen, maar zijn benen weigerden dienst en schoten nutteloos onder hem vandaan. Hij deed geen tweede poging van de grond op te staan en bleef languit op de met drank besprenkelde vloer liggen. Zijn voze hemd en versleten broek namen het vocht op en sloegen roestgeel uit, maar de vlekken vielen niet op. Niet naast alle anderen tenminste.

Ik keek naar mijn vader en voelde het aloude schuldgevoel, gemengd met medelijden en walging. De stinkende walm die hij steeds met zich meedroeg maakte me misselijk en snel ontvluchtte ik de kamer. Hij zou nog wel een tijdje slapen, en als hij wakker werd, mocht het een wonder heten moest hij zich zijn eigen naam kunnen herinneren.

Ik liep het bouwvallige huisje uit en plofte neer in de schommel. Mijn vader had die jaren geleden getimmerd en aan de oude eik in onze tuin bevestigd. 'Hiermee kan je tot bij de engelen schommelen, Lou,' had hij gezegd, en ik had hem geloofd. Maar hij had gelogen, want hoe hoog ik ook schommelde, een engel had ik nog nooit gezien.

Ik duwde me af van de aarden grond en zette kracht op de touwen om de schommel in beweging te brengen. De wind speelde door mijn korte, donkerblonde haren en floot zachtjes in mijn oren. Gulzig ademde ik de frisse lucht in en bande de stank van goedkope alcohol uit mijn neusgaten.

De laatste twee jaren bracht ik erg veel tijd door op de oude schommel.

'Louis! Ik heb iets voor je!' schreeuwde een hoge meisjesstem, en ik richtte mijn lichtblauwe ogen op de grond onder me.

Beatrice stond glimlachend naar me te kijken en hield iets in haar handen.

Met een sierlijke zwaai sprong ik uit de schommel en belandde gracieus op de grond. Ik boog mijn knieën wat om de schok op te vangen en strekte mijn armen wijd uit. Het voelde zoals vliegen, als je maar kon vergeten dat het tijdelijk was.

'Genoeg gevlogen?' vroeg Beatrice plagerig en ze omhelsde me kort ter begroeting. Ik liet haar los en schonk haar een kleine glimlach. Zij was de enige persoon die er in slaagde me te laten glimlachen, en dat wist ze zelf ook.

We gingen op de omgevallen boomstam zitten, die al jarenlang dienst deed als bankje, en ik keek nieuwsgierig naar het pakketje in Beatrices kleine handen. Ze volgde mijn blik en reikte me het pakje aan. Opgewonden vouwde ik de witte doek open en onthulde de inhoud.

Het waren drie prachtige kaarsen. Ik keek er verwonderd naar en omhelsde mijn vriendin een tweede maal die dag. Ze glimlachte me toe en streek haar bruine haren uit haar fijne gezicht.

'Voor je verjaardag,' zei ze opgewekt. Ik knikte dankbaar en liet mijn vingers over het gladde oppervlak van de grijsgroene kaarsen glijden. Ze hadden precies dezelfde kleur als mijn moeders ogen, maar dat kon Beatrice niet weten. Ze had mijn moeder nooit gekend.

'Ben je zenuwachtig?' vroeg ze zacht, en ik wist meteen waarover ze het had.

Vandaag moest ik voor de eerste keer deelnemen aan de Boete. Als ik een dag later verjaarde, zou ik nog een jaar veilig zijn geweest, net als Beatrice. Maar het lot had er anders over beslist. Over enkele uren zou ik naar het plein vertrekken en angstig afwachten wie er dit jaar de dood zou worden ingejaagd. Mijn naam deed drie keer mee, want met het weinige geld dat ik als bakkershulpje verdiende kon ik niet overleven én mijn vaders voorraad alcohol bekostigen.

'De kans is heel klein dat je gekozen wordt, Louis. Ik hoorde van Nella dat haar broer zevenenvijftig keer meedoet!'

Ik probeerde me gerust te laten stellen door haar woorden, maar mijn maag verkrampte helemaal als ik aan de Boete van vorig jaar dacht. Eleonora Fontain was de twaalfjarige dochter van de burgemeester geweest. De kans dat zij gekozen werd was uiterst klein, en toch was het gebeurd. Ik zag haar doodsbange gezicht nog voor me toen ze met trillende benen het podium opliep. Amper een week later werd haar levenloze lichaam bij haar ouders afgeleverd, met de vriendelijke groeten van het Capitool.

'Kom, toon me dat nieuwe trucje nog eens!' zei mijn vriendin enthousiast in een poging me af te leiden. Ze trok me overeind en ging zelf ook staan. Ze was niet veel kleiner dan ik, maar zelf was ik ook niet groot. Ik sloot de deur naar mijn naargeestige gedachten af en haalde een oud doosje met lucifers uit de zak van mijn versleten spijkerbroek. Zorgvuldig streek ik er eentje af en liet het ontvlammen. De hitte van het kleine vlammetje verwarmde mijn handen en wierp een oranjekleurige gloed op mijn volle wangen. Ik nam één van de kaarsen die ik cadeau had gekregen in mijn rechterhand en hield de brandende lucifer tegen de wiek. Na enkele tellen sloeg de vlam over en blies ik de lucifer uit. Beatrice reikte me een tweede kaars aan en ik pakte ze voorzichtig vast. Ik hield beide kaarsen voor me uit en bracht mijn gezicht tot vlak bij het brandende exemplaar. Met een korte luchtstoot blies ik het vlammetje uit.

Beatrice klapte enthousiast in haar handen en bekeek de tweede kaars aandachtig, die schijnbaar uit het niets ontvlamd was. Ik glimlachte bij het zien van haar vrolijke verbazing. Zo reageerde ze altijd bij het zien van één van mijn vuurtrucjes. Ik had haar proberen uitleggen dat het geen trucjes waren, maar simpele technieken. Vuur was een sterke kracht, maar als je wist hoe je ze moest beheersen, luisterden de vlammen enkel naar jouw bevelen. En dat was precies wat ze bij mij deden.

Ik had gezworen het vuur te kunnen beheersen nadat ik had gezien wat vlammen konden aanrichten als ze ongetemd te werk gingen. Mijn moeders gillen spookten nog elke dag door mijn hoofd. Ik zou nooit kunnen vergeten hoe haar verkoolde lichaam uit het brandende huis werd gehaald. Ik had mijn tranende ogen afgewend van haar verschroeide gezicht en was huilend in elkaar gezakt. Mijn vader was naast haar levenloze lichaam op de grond gaan zitten, smekend om vergiffenis. Maar ik was degene die om vergiffenis moest smeken, want het was mijn schuld dat ze dood was. Toen niet veel later ook het verkoolde lichaam van een Vredebewaker het huisje uit werd gedragen, was ik ervan overtuigd geweest dat ze me zouden arresteren. Maar dat was niet gebeurd. Iedereen dacht dat het een ongeluk was. Tot op heden kende niemand de vreselijke waarheid, maar elke keer als ik mijn vader in zijn troebele ogen keek en zijn walgelijke dranklucht rook, voelde ik het verlammende schuldgevoel om wat ik had gedaan.

* * *

**Philtre Stern (13) – District 3**

Met mijn fijne handen drukte ik haar kleine keeltje dicht. Mijn nagels boorden zich diep in haar zachte huid en trokken bloederige sporen langs haar hals. Felrode druppeltjes bloed kropen naar beneden en vloeiden in haar blauwe kruippakje. Haar armen en beentjes maaiden in blinde paniek wild om zich heen, haar blauwe ogen werden groot en puilden uit haar hoofd. Woedend om haar verzet verstevigde ik mijn greep op haar keel en drukte die uit alle macht dicht. Haar huid werd bleker en kreeg een blauwige schijn. De spartelende bewegingen namen af, en haar mollige kindervuistjes belandden met een zachte plof naast haar slappe lichaampje. Eindelijk was ze dood.

'Philtre! Wat doe jij hier nog? Ik ben toch duidelijk geweest, mag ik hopen?' Verschrikt opende ik mijn ogen en ontwaakte uit mijn duistere dagdroom. Ik stond op uit de comfortabele fauteuil en wierp een snelle blik in het eikenhouten kinderbedje. Rose lag rustig te slapen, met haar bruine teddybeer in haar beschermende armpjes geklemd. Ik keek naar haar onschuldige gezichtje, en voelde meteen het schuldgevoel mijn geest binnendringen. Het was niet haar schuld, wist ik. En toch was het onmogelijk haar aan te kijken zonder de smaak van verbittering en afgunst te proeven.

'Ik wilde nog even afscheid komen nemen van mijn zusje,' zei ik zacht, en ik boog me voorover naar de slapende gedaante van het kind. Voorzichtig drukte ik een kus op haar blonde haren en schikte haar dekentje wat beter om haar heen.

'Ze is je zusje niet,' snauwde hij boos en hij liep naar het bedje toe. Hij nam het slapende meisje in zijn stevige armen en wiegde haar voorzichtig heen en weer. Ik keek naar mijn vader en voelde hoe de jaloezie zich als een dodelijk gif door mijn aderen verspreidde.

Mij had hij nooit in zijn armen gehouden of liefdevol in slaap gewiegd. Hij had me zelfs nooit willen erkennen. Ik was nauwelijks goed genoeg geweest om als kindermeisje voor hem te komen werken.

'Ga nu, Philtre. Straks maak je haar nog wakker,' zei hij koel. Mijn vader keek me dreigend aan en gebaarde met zijn grote hand naar de deur. Hij miste twee vingers aan zijn linkerhand. Die was hij als jongeman op heroïsche wijze verloren tijdens de 46e Hongerspelen. Zijn harde gezicht straalde gezag uit en het lange litteken op zijn rechterwang deed geen afbreuk aan zijn knappe uiterlijk, in tegendeel. Menig meisje was voor hem bezweken na zijn roemrijke terugkeer uit het Capitool, zo ook mijn naïeve moeder. Als ze van betere komaf was geweest, had ik in dit huis gewoond. Dan had hij míj in zijn armen gehouden en in slaap gewiegd. Maar mijn moeder was een eenvoudige vrouw, en hij was een Winnaar. Natuurlijk trouwde hij niet met haar, maar met de nicht van de burgemeester. Ze had niet kunnen rekenen op zijn liefde voor hun ongeboren kind. Natuurlijk niet. Wat kon hem dat schelen?

'Ik vraag me af hoe Elaine zou reageren als ik haar vertel dat haar lieve Roosje een halfzus heeft.'

Met twee snelle passen was hij bij mij. 'Je blijft uit de buurt van mijn vrouw, meisje. Dat was de afspraak!'

'De afspraak?' herhaalde ik woedend. 'Ik kan me niet herinneren dat de afspraak iets zei over mijn ontslag.' Ik bleef hem aankijken en weigerde een stap achteruit te zetten. Ik wist dat hij niets zou doen zolang hij Rose in zijn armen hield.

'Je bent veel te vaak in de buurt van mijn vrouw en kind. Ik had nooit moeten instemmen met dat belachelijke voorstel van je moeder.'

Mijn vader had moeten instemmen met mijn moeders voorstel me als kindermeisje aan te nemen. Ze had ermee gedreigd de waarheid naar buiten te brengen, en dat zou zijn reputatie in enkele ogenblikken doen kelderen. Tenslotte kende de buitenwereld hem als een charismatische en vriendelijke Winnaar, en dat wilde mijn hypocriete vader natuurlijk zo houden. Maar als hij zich niet aan de afspraak hield, zou ik dat ook niet doen. Hij was te ver gegaan.

'Als je me ontslaat, weet morgen het hele District wie mijn echte vader is,' sprak ik duidelijk en langzaam. Ik wachtte niet op zijn reactie en liep zonder nog een enkele keer om te kijken de deur uit. Woedend om mijn vaders lafheid sloeg ik de deur dicht en liep de marmeren trap af. Ik was altijd vriendelijk tegen hem geweest en had uitstekend voor mijn halfzusje gezorgd. Zoals afgesproken had ik zijn vrouw zo min mogelijk gesproken en had ik nooit iemand verteld dat de man van mijn moeder niet mijn biologische vader was. Zelfs hij wist het niet. Ik had alleen maar verlangd naar een beetje genegenheid, een klein beetje aandacht. Maar nu besefte ik des te meer dat dat de dromen van een kind waren geweest. Mijn vader was een laffe man, die meer om zijn reputatie gaf dan om zijn bloedeigen dochter.

De tijd dat ik dat allemaal slikte was nu voorbij. Hij had me jarenlang aan het lijntje gehouden met valse beloftes en loze woorden. Ik hoefde zijn geld niet meer. Morgen zou iedereen weten wie ik was en zou hij zijn verantwoordelijkheid jegens mij moeten opnemen, zoals hij dat dertien jaar geleden al had moeten doen.

Weldra zou alles veranderen, maar vandaag moest ik nog één keer Philtre Stern zijn en als een gewoon meisje naar de Boete gaan. Onbewust rilde ik even bij de gedachte aan de Spelen, maar ik zette het gauw van me af en liep de Winnaarswijk uit. Ik bleef even staan voor het laatste huis in de straat en staarde naar de hoge ramen en luxueuze deurstijlen. Als mijn verachtelijke vader niet zo'n hypocriete lafaard was geweest, had ik in zo'n huis kunnen wonen. Ik had een eigen kindermeisje kunnen hebben. Hij zou me elke avond hebben voorgelezen en me liefdevol in bed hebben gestopt. Maar in plaats daarvan woonde ik in een klein huis in een doodgewone wijk bij ouders die nauwelijks naar me omkeken en steeds aan het werk waren.

Binnen enkele minuten zou ik thuis zijn en samen met tante Cora naar het plein vertrekken. Mijn moeder en vermeende vader zouden natuurlijk geen tijd voor me hebben, net als mijn echte vader. Geen tijd en geen zin om voor me te zorgen of naar me om te kijken.

Maar morgen zou alles anders zijn.

* * *

**Mykel Grening (35) – Winnaar van de 46e Hongerspelen**

Na haar vertrek stond ik minutenlang bewegingsloos met Rose in mijn armen. De brutale manier waarop haar groene ogen me hadden aangekeken maakte me woedend. Dat haar ogen precies dezelfde kleur hadden als de mijne maakte het alleen maar erger.

Uiteindelijk ontwaakte ik uit mijn apathische toestand en legde Rose voorzichtig in haar wiegje. Even keek ik liefdevol naar mijn slapende meisje, maar algauw drong de ernst van de situatie opnieuw tot me door en verliet ik haar kamer. Haast onbewust had mijn geest de perfecte oplossing gevonden voor het probleem dat dat ondankbare kind gecreëerd had. Ik was haar tegemoet gekomen. Ik had haar een baantje bezorgd en haar goed behandeld, maar het werd te riskant. Ik moest haar ontslaan, en in plaats van me dankbaar te zijn, wilde dat vervelende kind alles vertellen. De waarheid mocht niet aan het licht komen. Ik zou alles verliezen wat ik doorheen de jaren zo zorgvuldig had opgebouwd. Niet enkel zou Elaine me verlaten, maar ook zou het hele District partij kiezen voor die onnozele vrouw die de oorzaak was van al deze problemen. Ik had nooit om haar aandacht gevraagd, maar enkel genomen wat mij zo vrijgevig werd aangeboden. Het was nooit bij me opgekomen bij haar te blijven. Ze was niet bijzonder, niet eens heel knap en vooral niet rijk genoeg. En als ze niet zwanger was geweest, was ik haar allicht al vergeten, net als zovele anderen.

Ik richtte mijn geest weer op mijn plan en bande mijn verbitterde gedachten over Nina Meldorn uit. Geconcentreerd ademde ik enkele keren in en uit en vervolgde mijn weg naar beneden. Op het moment dat ik de zitkamer bereikte was mijn gezocht weer even ondoorgrondelijk en kalm als gewoonlijk.

'Ik vertrek alvast naar het plein,' zei ik tegen Elaine, die lezend op de bank zat en van een kopje dampende thee nipte. Ze keek op van haar boek en glimlachte me lief toe, waardoor de kuiltjes in haar bolle wangen duidelijker zichtbaar werden. Ik had er altijd van gehouden als ze op die manier naar me keek.

'Oké, ik ben er over een uurtje,' antwoordde ze, en ze stond op om me een snelle afscheidszoen te geven. Ik glimlachte nog een laatste maal naar mijn vrouw en verliet toen de kamer. In de hal wierp ik een vluchtige blik op de wandklok alvorens de voordeur te openen en de koele ochtendlucht te begroeten.

Ik zette er stevig de pas in en liet de Winnaarswijk al na enkele minuten achter me. In de verte zag ik het Gerechtsgebouw reeds liggen, waardoor ik mijn tempo nog verhoogde. Na nog eens vijf minuten bereikte ik het plein. Het podium en het grote scherm waren reeds klaargezet voor de Boete, die over minder dan één uur van start zou gaan. Hier en daar liepen wat Vredebewakers rond en aan de inschrijvingstafel stonden al enkele bange kinderen te wachten om gecontroleerd te worden. Ik bekeek hun gezichten, maar kon geen klein, bruinharig meisje met een wipneus bekennen. Philtre was er nog niet.

Vastberaden stapte ik naar de ingang van het Gerechtsgebouw. Enkele voorbijgangers wierpen me een vragende blik toe, maar op het moment dat ze me aankeken en herkenden, veranderde hun nieuwsgierigheid in respect en ontzag. Ik sloeg echter geen acht op hen en liep het Gerechtsgebouw binnen. Ik had geen tijd meer te verliezen, want mijn hele toekomst hing af van de komende minuten.

In het voorvertrek van het grote gebouw zat de Capitoolse cameraploeg gezellig te speculeren over de komende Boete, terwijl een bediende hen rijkelijk voorzag van hapjes en drankjes. Mijn groene ogen gleden door het vertrek en vonden uiteindelijk de man die ik zocht en dringend nodig had.

'Mykel!' begroette de districtbegeleider me enthousiast toen hij me zag. 'Neem plaats! Ik zei net nog hoe spijtig het was dat je dit jaar niet als Mentor zou optreden.' Icarius Flight leek het oprecht jammer te vinden dat ik niet mee zou gaan naar het Capitool. Hij wenkte me met zijn slanke hand en maakte meer ruimte op de bank.

Ik glimlachte hem toe en nam plaats aan zijn zijde. Icarius was een beminnelijk man met goede, doch naïeve dromen en ideeën. Hij was niet bepaald intelligent, maar wel vreselijk ijdel. En hij was de enige man die me kon redden uit deze benarde situatie.

'Ik wilde het eigenlijk net even hebben over mijn Mentorschap,' zei ik geveinsd verbaasd, en ik knipoogde onschuldig.

De cameraploeg keek geïnteresseerd op bij mijn woorden. Enkele leden bogen zich wat voorover om het gesprek beter te kunnen volgen en geen enkel woord te missen.

'Ik besefte dat ik heel wat te danken heb aan het Capitool,' begon ik, met een schuldbewuste uitdrukking op mijn harde gezicht. 'Voor de Spelen was ik een eenvoudige houtvester, en na de Spelen was ik een Winnaar.' Ik veinsde een overtuigende uitdrukking van melancholie en ging verder: 'Mijn huis heb ik van jullie gekregen. Mijn prachtige vrouw wilde me leren kennen omdat ik een Winnaar was, en door het Prijzengeld kan ik mijn lieve dochter onderhouden.'

Icarius en de leden van de cameraploeg hingen aan mijn lippen. Dit was precies wat ze wilden horen van een Winnaar. Het Capitool had me misschien niet gelukkig kunnen maken, ze hadden me wel de kunst van het liegen en manipuleren bijgebracht.

'Dus ik besefte dat het erg ondankbaar van me was me als Mentor terug te trekken,' besloot ik zacht.

Icarius klopte me goedmoedig op de schouder en glimlachte van oor tot oor, waardoor zijn gouden tanden des te meer leken te schitteren in het schemerige vertrek.

'Dus je wilt toch als Mentor optreden dit jaar?' vroeg een vrouw van de cameraploeg. Ze zat op het puntje van haar stoel en keek me gefascineerd aan.

'Ja,' zei ik luid en duidelijk. 'Ik wil mijn taak als Mentor opnieuw uitvoeren.'

'Fantastisch!' klonk het van vele kanten.

'We nemen na de Boete meteen een interview af!' schreeuwde een man luid en de anderen begonnen opgewonden te praten over de gebeurtenis. Inwendig knikte ik. Tot nu toe verliep alles volgens plan, maar nu zou ik me op glad ijs begeven. Alles hing af van de manier waarop ik het bracht.

'Ik wist wel dat we op jou konden rekenen, Mykel. De eer het District kwam in gevaar met die morfling als Mentor, maar nu wordt het een topjaar. Dat voel ik!'

Ik glimlachte om zijn enthousiasme en bereidde in gedachten mijn volgende woorden voor.

'Het Capitool heeft me al vaak geholpen,' begon ik. 'Jij bent één van mijn beste vrienden, Icarius.'

De Capitoolse man knikte gevleid en streek een paar gouden lokken uit zijn gebruinde gezicht.

'Je bent een man met veel aanzien,' vervolgde ik. 'Een man met enorm veel inspraak.'

Icarius deed zijn uiterste best er niet voldaan uit te zien, maar zijn ogen verrieden hem. De trots en ijdelheid stond er duidelijk in te lezen. Ik wist dat dit het moment was waarop ik moest toeslaan.

'En daarom, Icarius, omdat je de enige man bent die genoeg macht en aanzien heeft, wil ik je om een gunst vragen.'

Met twinkelende ogen keek hij me aan. 'Ik luister.'

* * *

**Louis Hendreson (12) – Distrcit 3**

Op het moment dat ik me vooroverboog en mijn vader bij zijn armen greep, sloeg de walgelijke geur van verschaalde alcohol me in het gezicht. Ik probeerde de stank te negeren en trok hem met alle kracht die ik bezat overeind. Mijn vader gromde boos, maar opende zijn ogen nog steeds niet.

Beatrice keek me vragend aan, en beschaamd knikte ik. Samen hesen we hem op de bank en vluchtig dekte ik hem toe met een oud lappendeken.

Er heerste een ongemakkelijke stilte tussen Beatrice en mij, al was het niet de eerste keer dat ze mijn vader in deze toestand aantrof. Toch schaamde ik me nog steeds. Ik zou willen dat mijn vader nog steeds de zorgzame man was die ooit een schommel voor zijn zoontje had getimmerd.

Maar alles was veranderd, en dat was mijn schuld.

'Waarom ga je niet weg, Louis? Je kan bij ons komen wonen,' had mijn vriendin eens gevraagd, nadat ik op een ochtend het huisje ontvlucht was en tevergeefs had geprobeerd de blauwe plekken op mijn pijnlijke gezicht voor haar te verbergen. Ik had verdrietig mijn hoofd geschud na het horen van haar lieve woorden. Ik kon mijn vader niet achterlaten. Het was tenslotte mijn schuld dat hij zijn toevlucht had gezocht tot de drank. Maar dat kon ik haar niet vertellen. Ze zou me haten om wat ik had gedaan. Ze zou me haten als ze wist dat ik een moordenaar was. Dat deed ik zelf ook.

'Laten we vertrekken,' zei ze zacht en ik ontwaakte uit mijn naargeestige herinneringen. Ze nam mijn hand in de hare en gaf er een bemoedigend kneepje in. Ik wierp nog een laatste blik op mijn slapende vader en verliet de duffe kamer. Samen met Beatrice begon ik aan de tocht naar het plein.

Het was een lange wandeling, maar toch niet lang genoeg. Het plein kwam schrikbarend snel in zicht en opeens stond ik al voor de inschrijvingstafel. Zenuwachtig noemde ik mijn naam en sloeg mijn blauwe ogen neer. De man die de namen controleerde bromde instemmend en gebaarde met zijn hand dat ik kon doorlopen naar het vak voor de twaalfjarigen.

'Alles komt goed, Louis!' fluisterde Beatrice in mijn oor en ze omhelsde me stevig. Ik sloeg mijn trillende armen om haar heen en hoopte dat ze gelijk had. Met een bemoedigende glimlach op haar kleine gezicht nam ze afscheid en liet me alleen.

Met trillende benen en bonzend hart vervolgde ik mijn eenzame wandeling naar het afgebakende stukje grond. Er stonden al heel wat jongens nerveus te wachten. Ik voegde me bij de massa en probeerde uit alle macht niet te denken aan de Spelen, maar het bange gezicht van Eleonora Fontain spookte opnieuw door mijn hoofd.

Wat als ik gekozen werd? Wat zou er dan gebeuren met mijn vader? Niemand zou voor hem zorgen of naar hem omkijken, want ik was de enige familie die hij had. Hij zou sterven van de honger en eenzaamheid, en het zou mijn schuld zijn. Net als mijn moeders dood.

'Goedemorgen meisjes en jongens! Welkom op de Boete van de 65e Hongerspelen!'

Verschrikt keek ik op naar het podium. De burgemeester werd geflankeerd door de vreemd uitziende districtbegeleider en Mykel Grening, een befaamde Winnaar en Mentor. Hij keek het plein rond en probeerde krampachtig een enthousiaste uitdrukking op zijn mollige gezicht tevoorschijn te toveren. Hij nam even een adempauze en begon toen het Verdrag van het Verraad voor te lezen. Hoewel het de eerste keer was dat ik meedeed aan de Boete, kende ik de woorden van het Verdrag al erg goed. Ik merkte dat niemand echt aandachtig luisterde en net als ik bloednerveus het verdere verloop van de Boete afwachtte. Toen de burgemeester zijn laatste lettergreep uitsprak en de Capitoolfilm werd getoond, was het zo rumoerig op het plein dat ik nauwelijks kon horen wat er werd gezegd.

Uiteindelijk was ook de film afgelopen en kwam de districtbegeleider naar voren. Met veerkrachtige passen liep hij naar de bol met de meisjesnamen en stak zijn hand erin. Ik kon bijna horen hoe duizenden meisjes hun adem inhielden en vervuld van angst wachtten op de verlossende woorden.

'De vrouwelijke Tribuut voor de 65e Hongerspelen is Philtre Stern!' riep hij uit en hij keek afwachtend naar het plein. Een klein, mager meisje stapte uit het vak van de dertienjarigen en liep met zichtbaar trillende benen naar het podium. Haar bruine haren omlijsten haar bleek geworden gezicht, maar konden niet verhullen dat er tranen in haar groene ogen stonden.

'Kom meisje, niet zo verlegen!' riep Icarius Flight enthousiast en hij trok het meisje het podium op. Ze struikelde bijna over haar eigen voeten en werd op het laatste moment opgevangen door de Mentor. Ze richtte zich op en keek haar redder recht in de ogen. De woede op haar bleke gezicht was schokkend, en dat die op Mykel Grening was gericht was nog schokkender. Het hele District aanbad hem toch?

'En dan nu de jongens!' doorbrak Icarius de geladen stilte op het podium. Door de vreemde reactie van het meisje was ik even afgeleid geweest, maar nu overviel de verlammende angst mij opnieuw. Ik beet zo hard op mijn lip dat ik bloed proefde. De districtbegeleider trok een sprintje naar de bol met jongensnamen en ving één enkel briefje in zijn hand. Met glinsterende pretlichtjes in zijn ogen vouwde hij het papiertje open en las de naam voor.

'Louis Hendreson!'

Alles leek zich vertraagd af te spelen. Als vanzelf zette ik mijn ene voet voor de andere en begon aan mijn tocht naar het podium. Maar mijn gedachten waren elders. Ik kon het niet bevatten. Ik was doodsbang geweest dat dit zou gebeuren, doodsbang dat mijn naam genoemd zou worden, maar nu voelde ik geen angst. Ik was verbijsterd.

Ik merkte niet hoe de districtbegeleider mij enthousiast het podium optrok en mijn hand schudde. Ik merkte zelfs niet dat er tranen over mijn bolle wangen liepen.

Dit kon toch niet waar zijn?

* * *

**Philtre Stern (13) – District 3**

Verdoofd staarde ik voor me uit. De muren leken te bewegen en op me af te komen. Ik sloeg mijn bevende handen voor mijn gezicht en probeerde de tranen tevergeefs terug te dwingen naar mijn ogen.

Ik moest naar de Spelen. Ik moest meedoen aan de Hongerspelen en mijn vader zou mijn Mentor zijn. Dit kon toch niet. Morgen zou alles toch goed worden? Morgen zou alles toch beter worden?

Maar nu was er geen morgen meer.

De deur vloog open en tante Cora kwam naar binnen rennen. Haar blonde haren wapperden achter haar aan toen ze op me afliep en me in haar beschermende armen sloot. Ik rook haar vertrouwde bloemige geur en klampte me uit alle macht aan haar vast.

'Stil meisje,' zei ze troostend en ze streelde mijn lange, bruine haren. 'Stil maar.'

Ik liet me door haar omhelzen en wilde haar nooit meer loslaten. Ze was de enige die naar me omgekeken had, de enige die om me gaf. En nu zou ik ook haar verliezen.

'Ik heb iets voor je meegebracht,' zei ze zacht en ze schoof haar zilveren armband om mijn dunne pols.

De deur vloog opnieuw open. Twee Vredebewakers grepen mijn tante bij haar armen en sleurden haar bij me vandaan. Wanhopig probeerde ik haar te bereiken, maar de deur sloeg voor mijn gezicht dicht en scheidde me voorgoed van tante Cora.

Ik zou haar nooit meer terugzien. Ik zou Rose nooit meer terugzien. Alleen mijn vader zou me begeleiden op deze laatste tocht. De haat vlamde opnieuw in me op toen ik aan hem dacht. Het leedvermaak op zijn gezicht was duidelijk zichtbaar geweest.

Hij was gelukkig omdat ik dood zou gaan. Gelukkig omdat zijn lastige dochter voor eeuwig het zwijgen zou worden opgelegd. Maar daar vergiste hij zich in.

De Hongerspelen zou ik niet kunnen winnen, maar de strijd met mijn vader wel.

Hij zou sterven, en ik zou hem rustig aankijken totdat het laatste restje levenslicht in zijn groene ogen was gedoofd.

* * *

**Louis Hendreson (12) – District 3**

Ik zou sterven. Binnen enkele weken zou ik een koud lijk zijn, en daar was niets aan te doen. De regels van de Spelen waren duidelijk en op winst hoefde ik niet te rekenen. Ik was maar een kleine jongen van twaalf, ik kon geen sterke en gemene Tributen vermoorden.

'Maar je hebt al eens iemand vermoord, Louis,' klonk een kwaadaardig stemmetje. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en probeerde het van me af te zetten, maar het lukte me niet. De verkoolde lichamen van mijn moeder en de Vredebewaker verschenen opnieuw voor mijn geestesoog. Maar toen had ik geen keuze gehad. De Vredebewaker had er mee gedreigd me naar een werkhuis te sturen als mijn ouders hun schulden aan hem niet konden terugbetalen. Ik had geen keuze gehad. Ik wilde alleen maar bij mijn moeder en vader blijven. Ik had geen keuze gehad, toch?

'Je hebt ze vermoord, Louis,' fluisterde het stemmetje weer. 'Je hebt je eigen moeder vermoord.'

De tranen sprongen in mijn ogen en wanhopig drukte ik mijn handen tegen mijn oren. Ik had niet geweten dat mijn moeder het huisje opnieuw was binnengaan. Ik had het niet geweten! Pas toen haar verkoolde lichaam naar buiten werd gedragen had ik beseft wat een gruwelijke fout ik had gemaakt. Ik had het niet geweten.

'Louis!' riep een beverige meisjesstem en ik voelde opeens twee armen om me heen.

Beatrice keek me met betraande ogen aan en snikte onophoudelijk. 'Je moet winnen, Louis,' zei ze.

Verdrietig schudde ik mijn hoofd. Ik kon niet winnen. Ik zou sterven, en dat wisten we allebei.

'Je kan alles met vuur! Misschien kan je...' begon ze wanhopig, maar ik wist dat ik dat niet zou kunnen. Ik wilde nooit meer zulke bloedstollende kreten horen, zelfs niet om mijn eigen leven te redden.

'Wil je iets voor me doen, Beatrice?' vroeg ik uiteindelijk zacht.

Het meisje knikte. 'Natuurlijk,' fluisterde ze.

'Wil je af en toe langsgaan bij mijn vader? Kijken of hij iets te eten heeft?' Ik zou de Spelen niet overleven, en mijn vader kon niet voor zichzelf zorgen. Ik kon niet ook zijn dood op mijn geweten hebben. Dit was iets wat ik goed moest doen.

Mijn vriendin knikte bevestigend en werd toen ruw de kamer uit gesleurd. Ze wierp me een laatste wanhopige blik toe en gooide me het medaillon dat ze steeds om haar hals droeg in de schoot. Dankbaar ving ik het op en klemde het keinood in mijn bevende handen. Moedeloos zakte ik in elkaar en plofte neer op de enige stoel in het vertrek.

'Het spijt me, moeder,' fluisterde ik tegen de lucht, en verdoofd sloot ik mijn ogen.

* * *

**En Boete 3! Ik wil me meteen ook verontschuldigen voor de wat latere update. De laatste dagen zijn nogal hectisch en druk geweest, en ik ben sinds vorige week ook begonnen met het uitschrijven van een eigen verhaal. Dus ik had wat minder tijd om aan dit verhaal te werken, maar goed, dit terzijde. Natuurlijk ben ik heel benieuwd wat jullie van de twee nieuwe Tributen vinden! Dus laat alsjeblieft een review achter! :)**

**Bij dit hoofdstuk wil ik Serenetie-Ishida en Tiger Outsider heel erg bedanken voor het bedenken van deze personages! Ze zijn misschien wat anders uitgevallen dan jullie, en ikzelf ook, eerst hadden gedacht, maar ik hoop dat jullie ze leuk vinden! Ook wil ik Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius bedanken voor hun grote hulp bij het uitwerken van Philtres achtergrondverhaal! En uiteraard gaat mijn grote dank ook uit naar iedereen die een review heeft geplaatst met eventuele tips en opmerkingen! Dank jullie wel allemaal!**

**Dan nog een korte opmerking: Er is nog één plaatsje vrij in de Tributenlijst! (De jongen uit D12) Dus allen daarheen ;)**

**Dan rest mij niets anders dan...**

**De Puntentelling  
**

**Azmidske87: 19**  
**Jade Lammourgy: 19**  
**LeviAntonius: 19**  
**Serenetie – Ishida: 18**  
**MadeBy Mel: 17**  
**Indontknow: 15**  
**Livingtreetrunk: 14**  
**Lyannen: 14**  
**Tiger Outsider: 14**  
**MyWeirdWorld: 13**  
**evalovespeeta: 10**  
**Strawberrychickk: 10**  
**Zacksteel: 10**  
**SirWalshingham: 8**  
**Greendiamond123: 6**  
**leakingpenholder: 6**

**Ik geloof dat alles juist is, maar als je een foutje opmerkt, laat het dan zeker weten!**

**Tot bij de volgende Boete! En ik beloof plechtig dat ik mijn uiterste best zal doen deze keer sneller te posten.**

**Marie :)**


End file.
